El Dia del Juicio Final
by Max player123
Summary: El ultimo episodio de la trilogía en la que Danny se enfrenta a su " yo " del futuro , una versión mas malvada y sanguinaria que lo lleva a una aventura entre el tiempo
1. Volver a Nacer

**Volver a Nacer**

La joven de vestido negro comienza a caminar mientras hablaba con algún aparato en su muñeca — Registro de la fecha 2017 numero 2 , eh pasado un par de días en este tiempo y todo me resulta extraño — La joven de melena negra comienza a mirar para todos lados pero se para en un puesto de salchichas mientras que ve como el vendedor le coloca mostaza a la salchicha — Puedo ver que su civilización esta muy desbaratada por que le ponen maquillaje a una salchicha — Mientras caminaba ve como los adolescentes de la época se juntaban a beber y a fumar — Y sus puvertos tienen la costumbre de actuar como simios — Mientras ella caminaba se da cuenta de una gran explosión que envia a un fantasmas con cabello blanco y gafas negras a sus pies — ¿ Se encuentra bien ? —

— Claro que si , ¡ Soy Tecnhus el amo de la tecnología ! — La joven solo estaba parada con cara de no entender lo que el fantasma le decía pero el se acerca — ¿ Sabes que debes salir corriendo verdad ? — La joven comienza a reirse — Que falta de respeto — El fantasma se eleva pero la chica da un paso atras y se envuelve en llamas para revelar un vestido fantasma y una melena blanca , aunque sus ojos era de color celeste brillante — ¿ Otro humano mitad fantasma ? ¡¿ Por que a mi ?! —

— Espera no peleare contigo — Ella sale volando mientras se pone en frente del fantasma de la tecnología — Dijiste que habia otro mitad fantasma ¿ verdad ? Dime donde esta y te dejare ir —

— Espera ¿ Solo tengo que decirte donde esta el otro humano mitad fantasma para poder irme ? — La joven asiente con la cabeza pero la flor que tenia entre la melena blanca cae para ver que era una rosa blanca con centro amarillo — Ok , veras el otro mitad fantasma esta el otro lado de la ciudad —

— Muchas gracias — La joven se inclina y se amarra la flor en su cabellera mientras que Tecnus sale volando mientras se daba cuenta que no tenia el comando en su memoria CPU — ¿ Para que querría esto ? — La joven lo analiza pero ve que era obsoleto — ¿ Nadie sabe que esto contamina el ambiente ? Parece que no — Ella revisa su bolsillo para tomar la tiara negra que le trajo recuerdos — Tia Jazz , te prometo que cambiare el futuro — Con sus manos se pone la tiara para salir volando mientras se volvia invisible para evitar que la vieran pero una red anti fantasma la atrapa derribando a la joven del cielo — ¿ Que es esto ? — Una gran armadura proveniente del cazador de la zona fantasma hace inca pie en frente de ella quien rompe la red para sacar la cabeza — ¿ Quien eres tu ? —

— Soy Skullker el mejor cazador de la zona fantasma — El comienza a analizar a la joven presa pero no lograba encontrar coherencia — Que raro , parece que mi radar no te tiene en mi lista —

— ¿ Skullker ? No es cierto , volvi antes de los sucesos que desencadenaron la destrucción del universo en si — Skullker comienza a reírse mientras la joven se suelta de la red — ¿ No lo entiendes ? Si no evitamos el juicio final te pasara lo peor de lo que crees — Skullker comienza a reírse pero la ataca con un láser pero ella lo esquiva y lo responde con un rayo fantasma que lo lanza contra la calle — Tonto , debemos detener el día del juicio final — La joven de tiara negra lanza varios rayos que el cazador los cubre con sus escudos pero ella los destruye con sus puñetazos — Idiota ¿ por que no quieres ayudarme ? —

— Por que lo que dices es estúpido — El fantasma le lanza un misil pero ella lo congela y con una patada le golpea la cara y lo arrastra por el suelo — Eres muy fuerte — La joven lanza una especie de fuego fantasma pero el le dispara con otra red y ella la parte con un canto de mano — ¿ Quien eres muchacha ? —

— Soy... — Una explosión comienza a llamar la atención de los dos quienes dejaron de pelear para ver como una lluvia de color verde le trae recuerdos de como comienza el día del juicio final — Debemos detener esa lluvia — La joven sale volando seguida por Skullker para ver como una especie de maquina con forma de hongo de color verde con la base plateada mientras que lanzaba una especie de luces — ¿ Que es eso ? —

— Es solo una maquina de fuegos artificiales —

— ¿ Que son fuegos artificiales ? —

— Bien , esto es mas raro que de costumbre — Skullker se estaba por retirar pero un rayo fantasma lo golpea derribando al de la armadura del cielo pero la joven ve como un hombre de melena blanca y ojos verdes lo atacaba y con un puñetazo lo arroja al suelo — Tu de nuevo ... —

— ¿ Lo conoces ? — Danny decide hacerle frente a la joven y con un puñetazo pero el chico la detiene y con su vision congelante le deja la mitad del cuerpo con una trama de hielo — Skullker , vete de aqui —

— ¿ Y ser salvado por una niña ? Olvidalo — El fantasma abre sus alas y lanza una especie de lazo que Danny esquiva pero ella lo golpea con varios puñetazos en el cuerpo y con una patada logra lastimar la espalda de Danny quien trata de salir volando pero ella lo toma de la pierna derecha para jalarlo a su lado mientras que le da un codazo en el estomago y un rodillazo en la espalda al mismo tiempo — Rayos esta niña es un demonio —

— Te equivocas — La chica de tiara negra comienza a girar pero cuando suelta a Danny , unas raíces la atrapan de las muñecas pero ella se suelta para desaparecer y aparecer sobre los arboles pero las raíces salen disparados contra ellas pero ella las esquivaba con gran facilidad y Danny la toma en una llave pero ella le da un cabezazo haciendo que el la suelte y con una patada logra enterrar su pie tan fuerte que Danny cae al suelo pero ella ve como sus ojos le parecían familiar por lo que ella desciende — ¿ Samuel ? ¿ Eres tu ? — El chico fantasma se pone de pie para revelar su D en el pecho — Tu no eres mi hermano ... Acabare contigo de una vez y para siempre — La joven respira profundo pero el de melena blanca lanza su lamento fantasmagórico lanzando a la chica varios metros lejos de la calle — ¿ El lamento fantasmagórico ? ¿ Como es que lo sabes ? —

— ¿ De que estas hablando ? Este poder es mio —

— Pero eso es imposible , solo mi padre puede hacer ... — La chica se desmaya por la impresión mientras cae y se transforma en forma humana , lo que Danny y Sam se dan cuenta que se parecía mucho a la hechicera quien por alguna razon decide tomarla en brazos

— Sam ¿ Que estas haciendo ? — La joven le limpia la cara con un paño para ver que estaba un poco sucia por lo que deciden llevarla a su casa mientras que la joven estaba siendo acostada en la cama Sam la mirada de manera preocupada en su interior — ¿ Sam ? —

— Se lo que estas pensando Danny pero en mi interior siento que debo protegerla — La joven comienza a caminar mientras que la cubria con una manta para ver como se retorcía — Danny , ven aquí — Los dos se acercan para ver como ella tenia una pesadilla pero cuando abre los ojos ve a Danny y se imagina al enemigo por lo que se enfada y se transforma en fantasma para darle un puñetazo al chico fantasma quien cae de cuatro patas y se vuelve a transformar en fantasma para enfrentar a la joven — Espera detente — La niña se detiene mientras miraba a Sam y con sus ojos vidriosos mira a Sam pero se la imagina mas adulta y con cabello hasta los hombros

— ¿ Mamá ? — La joven acerca su mano y Sam se deja acariciar — ¿ Mamá eres tu ? — Ella se abraza con fuerza pero mira con lagrimas a la joven de ojos índigos — Descuida mamá te vengare a ti y a Samuel ... Acabando con el — El chico fantasma estaba confundido pero la joven sale volando y Danny la congela haciendo que su cuerpo caiga al suelo sin poder moverse

— Por favor detente ... Queremos ayudarte — La joven se suelta mientras cae de pie — ¿ Por que me dijiste que yo era tu madre ? —

— Se que les sorprenderá ... Pero yo ... Vengo del futuro ... — Danny y Sam se miran a los ojos y luego se vuelven a ver a la niña — ¿ Que ? ¿ No les asombra ? —

— La verdad no —

— Créeme ya hemos visto los viajes en el tiempo muchas veces — Danny se transforma mientras que ella no dejaba de desconfiar en su palabra — Quiero decirte que no te hare daño y no se por que me atacaste —

— Mataste a mi familia y llevaste al universo a la caída mas caótica de la historia ... Tu eres el ser que destruyo el universo y toda forma de vida — La joven cierra los puños mientras tragaba saliva — Arrasaste con todo en tan solo 5 años — Danny estaba sorprendido por las revelaciones pero Sam la abraza con fuerza — Pase varios años de mi vida tratando de destruirte pero siempre falle —

— No te entiendo ¿ Que me paso en el futuro ? — La joven seguía llorando mientras Danny estaba enfadado por lo que paso en su vida — ¿ Tienes nombre ? —

— Dazzmin — Danny sonríe al escuchar la combinación de los hermanos Fenton mientras que sus ojos se volvían vidrios pero la joven de tiara negra ve caer una lagrima de su cara — Jamas te vi llorar en mi vida — La chica de ojos celestes lo toma de la mano y lo abraza — Podemos evitar el día del juicio final —

— ¿ El dia del juicio final ? — Danny sale corriendo a los cajones de Sam para tomar un libro y ver las ultimas palabras del dios de los fantasmas en el ultimo combate — No puede ser —

 _Flash Back_

— ¿ Por que es tan importante para ti que peleemos ? —

— Que bueno que preguntas — El dios voltea para ver a la de ojos índigos — Hay un enemigo que posee un poder similar al mio y que hará temblar el universo ... Ustedes no podrán ganarle sin importar nada — Todos quedan impactados por la noticia del dios de los fantasmas quien estaba muy calmado — Si no pelean ustedes serán destruidos por ese ser — Con mirada fría comienza a caminar dándole la espalda a todos los presentes

— Espera ...¿ Quien es ese ser ? — La voz de Danny hizo que el se detenga en seco y no volteo a ver a los demás quienes estaban asombrados — Por favor ... —

— Tu ... — Todos quedan con la boca abierta mientras que Danny quedaba congelado y el dios desaparece en frente de todos

 _Fin de Flash Back_

Danny estaba desesperado ya que no se sabia que iba a pasar mientras que Sam le colocaba la mano en el hombro pero el se pone firme para ver como unas especies de rayos estaban abriendo una especie de agujero negro — No ... El esta aquí ... Ahora cobrare venganza ... — La joven se transforma mientras que Danny y Sam la siguen para ver una especie de remolino rojo y unos ojos malignos — Anda muéstrate — Los tres ven como una melena sale de la energía maligna para ver a un Danny Phantom con poder maligno — Ahora ... Me cobrare lo que le hiciste a mi madre — Danny se mete en el medio y ve a su copia maligna con el ceño fruncido

— Vaya ... — El fantasma maligno mira a Sam con ese vestido tan ajustado y revelador — Sam ... Si me quedara un poco de humanidad diría que luces mas ardiente que de costumbre — Danny se pone en el medio de nuevo mientras que el de ojos rojos lo mira enfadado y el de ojos verdes con una sonrisa mientras levantaba sus puños — Vaya así que así me veía cuando tenia 17 años — El le lanza un rayo fantasma rojo pero Danny le da un puñetazo desviando el golpe — Vaya , muy interesante —

— ¿ Que es interesante ? —

— Hace 20 años estaba sentado en esa misma cama después de hacerle el amor a Sam y cuando abrí los ojos la tenia en mi mano derecha mientras luchaba como una maldita zorra para tomar un poco de aire — Danny comienza a enfadarse por las palabras de aquel hombre de ojos rojos — Debiste escuchar el dulce tronido de su cuello al romperse — Danny sale volando y lo golpea con un puñetazo en la cara que no lo movió mucho y con una patada logra golpear la cabeza que solo se inclino un poco — Eso fue muy patético — El ser de rojo lo golpea una punta de dedos en el pecho expulsando a Danny pero la joven de tiara negra le hace frente y sin mirarla extiende su mano y con su energía la lanza al suelo — Diria que fue un digno esfuerzo pero fue inútil —

 **Continuara**


	2. Encuentro Cercano

**Encuentro Cercano**

Danny no podía creer que el ser parado delante de el sea su copia del futuro , mientras que la sangre se le helaba lograba identificar un olor muy familiar en ese sujeto — Parece que regrese en el momento que Amity Park era la cúspide de mi imperio — Danny se levanta para salir volando pero la sombra aparece delante de el sosteniéndolo con un solo dedo — Si entiendo bien , tu preciosa hija volvió para evitar que el futuro sea destruido pero me importa poco y nada lo que ella haga solo quiero probar que la humanidad y todo el universo se arrodillaran ante mi — Danny sale volando pero con una patada lo ataca sin efecto sobre el — Oh ¿ Ya estamos peleando ? ¡ Bien ! — El de ojos rojos logra patear el estomago del chico fantasma haciéndolo retroceder mientras se sostenía del estomago con fuerza , el ser de ojos rojos aparece y apunta con su mano y una gran masa de energía lo hunde en el suelo — Bah , no debí molestarme con esa insignificante basura — La hija del fantasma se lanza contra su padre esquivando sus puñetazos pero este le atrapa al mano y comienza a girar a gran velocidad para soltarlo pero ella frena de golpe para retener la caída pero el Dan del futuro la pisa hundiendo su cuerpo en el asfalto , las raíces salen del suelo y lo toman de las muñecas mientras que el fantasma las aprieta con fuerza — Sam ... si veo que aun sientes amor por esa insignificante criatura ...—

— ¿ Que demo ... ? — Antes de terminar de hablar el ser le ataca con su visión láser pero ella lo esquiva saltando hacia atrás por lo que levanta grandes rocas y el Danny del futuro las esquiva volviéndose intangible pero Sam estaba un poco nerviosa por el ataque quien levanta la mano y crea una especie de espada fantasma con la energía de su mano — Veo que aun recuerdas viejos trucos — La hechicera crea una espada con sus poderes pero el Dan Phantom la atrapa con la otra mano y la corta con su espada mientras que Sam estaba sorprendida — _Su poder es extraordinario ... No puedo creerlo , este tipo es muy peligroso_ — Sam lo trata de golpear con la punta de sus dedos pero este lo esquiva y con su espada le abre el vientre del vestido dejando un rastro de sangre en su ropa — ¿ Que demonios... ? —

— Es filosa — Cuando el Danny maligno da dos pasos siente como sus pies se congelan pero al voltear Dazz logra acertar una patada en su cara y Danny logra atacarlo con rayos fantasmas arrasando todo a su paso en dirección al el dejando varios rasguños en su cara y cuerpo — Vaya parece que te volviste mas fuerte Dazz , casi me alegro de haber venido personalmente — El se levanta mientras que Danny se pone firme en frente de su copia — Sabes me estas causando muchos problemas desde que llegue —

— Diablos —

— No tengo mucho tiempo para ponerme a jugar contigo — El ser crea una bola en su mano — ¡ Este sera tu fin ! — El Danny del futuro le lanza el ataque pero el de melena blanca la golpea con fuerza enviándola al cielo — ¿ Por que pones esa cara de hipócrita ? No creas que me ganaras por que me regresaste esa energía —

— Es cierto pero soy mas fuerte que antes ... Así que dejemos las sorpresas de lado y arreglemos esto — El de ojos rojos lanza otra bola que arrasa a Danny contra los edificios pero este estaba con una esfera de hielo

— Vaya me deje caer en tu trampa ... ¿ Que pasa contigo ? Ese no es todo tu poder ¿ por que no haces que me divierta mas ? — Danny volando para golpearlo con un puñetazo en la cara mientras que su copia trataba de esquivarlo pero no podia , la sorpresa se hizo notar en sus ojos al ver que los golpes del chico fantasma eran mas rápidos — _¿ Que demonios esta pasando ? Su velocidad esta aumentando_ — El de ojos verdes logra acercar un poderoso puñetazo al Danny del futuro quien se enfada y con una patada lo arrastra por el suelo pero este desaparece y aparece detras de el pero con un rayo lo ataca y este se vuelve intangible pero el Danny del futuro lanza un puñetazo al mismo tiempo que su copia del pasado para golpearse la cara al mismo tiempo — Dime una cosa ¿ Eso es todo ? — Danny desaparece y aparece delante de el golpeando su cara con un puño que estaba cargado con la energía crioginetica , los puñetazos soltaban pequeñas estelas de hielo pero este envuelve sus puños en una especie de llamas para golpear y estampar a Danny en un edificio — La diferencia de nuestros poderes es abismal ¿ Por que no te resignas de una vez ? ¿ Por que sigues peleando ? —

— Que sujeto tan extraño — El se pone delante de su copia para lanzar un lamento fantasmagórico que se deshace del fantasma de ojos rojos haciendo que su nariz comience a sangrar , su cuerpo comienza a temblar mientras que los rayos envolvían su cuerpo , el danny del futuro estaba luchando contra una fuerza superior a el pero el del presente logra golpear su cuerpo con varios puñetazos — Quisiera poder devolverte todos estos golpes — Danny ve como un portal fantasma se abría pero este era de color negro pero en vez de liberar trataban de absorber al Danny del futuro quien luchaba para mantenerse mas tiempo por lo que Danny aprovecha para cargar dos rayos fantasmas lo lanza al borde del portal — Maldición ... Ojala que todos se vayan al infierno ... ¡ Por idiotas ! — El carga otra bola y la lanza contra Dazz quien crea una especie portal veloz que hace explotar haciendo que las dos mujeres salten sin mayor daño que unos golpes y rasguños — JA JA JA JA JA — El ser es absorbido mientras que el portal se cierra pero Danny cae al suelo para ver a las dos casi ilesas

— Que gran poder destructivo tiene — El se acuerda de los golpes que le dio y el dolor que lo hizo sentir — ¿ Que fue lo que paso ? —

— No puede viajar al futuro por que yo tengo mi dispositivo que me mantiene aquí — La joven de tiara negra saca su muñequera para ver un holograma con el mapa del aparato espacio y tiempo — Viajar en el tiempo es posible pero viajar al futuro es prácticamente mas difícil ya que el cambio de nivel cuántico lo empujara a la época —

— Osea que el no puede estar en el futuro — Danny comienza a caminar en dirección a donde fue el portal y levanta la mano mientras acerca la palma para sentir una pequeña descarga — ¿ Volverá ? —

— No lo creo — Ella revisa como el portal no tiene mas fuerza para abrirse — No podría abrirlo aunque quisiera —

En el futuro caótico que se abre un portal haciendo caer el cuerpo de Danny quien abre los ojos para ver como se cierra el portal fantasma invertido — Vaya que humillante que me diera una pelea tan baja — El ser de ojos rojos se levanta mientras se tomaba el cuerpo y recordaba la fuerza y velocidad del chico fantasma que le dio unos grandes golpes — Jamas pensé que volvería a ver a Sam y si ella se da cuenta de la verdad podría arruinar mi reinado — El ser de rojo comienza a caminar lentamente mientras que ve como el cielo verdoso estaba prácticamente cayendo en cientos de pedazos — jajajajajajaja , creo que es hora de que me vuelva mas fuerte y poderoso que antes , supongo que Dazz no me ayudaba mucho —

 **Continuara**


	3. Viaje al Futuro

**Viaje al Futuro**

Horas después del ataque del Danny del futuro , Dazz decide que es hora de volver a casa pero esta vez comienza a ajustar su brazalete del tiempo para que sus padres puedan viajar , mientras colocaba las coordenadas , Sam se da cuenta que Danny estaba muy serio mucho mas que de costumbre por lo que se acerca y le coloca la mano en el hombro — Todo saldrá bien Danny , animo — El de ojos verdes toma la mano de su amada pero no se atrevia a mirarla a los ojos por miedo a lo que había dicho su copia maligna en la pelea — No te dejes vencer desde ahora por que si no no salvaremos el futuro de nuestros hijos —

— Tienes razón Sam — Con gran tranquilidad suelta su mano mientras miraba a su hija trabajar con una especie de soldadura de estaño —Me hubiera gustado conocer a ese hijo del que ella me hablo —

— Tenemos toda una vida para conocerlos Danny , no te rindas ahora — El brazalete del tiempo se activa mientras los dos se miraban a los ojos — Lo venceremos , ya hemos enfrentado a muchos enemigos poderosos y siempre los derrotamos —

— Ya esta , volveremos unas horas después que Dan Phantom — La joven de tiara negra comienza a activar las coordenadas para ver el Amity Park del futuro , los dos se aferran del hombro de Dazz para que una burbuja de luz blanca los cubra y cuando se deshace estaban en Amity Park en el año 2037 — Llegamos —

— ¿ Por que tardaron tanto ? — Los tres ven al Danny del futuro quien estaba parado con los brazos cruzados y mala actitud , Danny se transforma en fantasma mientras que su copia maligna lo miraba de manera seria casi como si deseara su muerte pero sabia que el combate seria serio — Parece que no se han resignado en perder — El Danny de negro cae al suelo y los mira con esa mirada serie pero Danny sale volando para golpearlo con un puñetazo

— Te derrotare ahora — Danny comienza a golpear con puñetazos el cuerpo del de ojos rojos mientras que las paredes comienzan a destrozarse pero los puños potentes de Danny Phantom que lo hacen atravesar las paredes y con un puñetazo lo golpea en el mentón y con un giro le patea la espalda arrastrando su cuerpo en el suelo — Es hora de acabar con esto — El Dan de ojos rojos se levanta mientras sonreía para hacer subir y bajar unos anillos de luz que lo transforman en fantasma , su traje blanco pasa a ser de color blanco con los bordes negros , la D se vuelve blanco haciendo que Danny quede sorprendido y su cabello de llama se levanta al cielo mientras sus ojos rojos se volvía como si fueran llamas — ¿ Que ... ? —

— Ahora me ayudaste para ser un fantasma — El Dan se levanta mientras que aparece para atravesarlo con su espada sin darle tiempo de defenderse haciendo caer mientras volvía a ser humano — Vaya , no sabia que este poder era asombroso , este chico resulto ser una fuerte de la vida —

— ¡ Danny ! — Sam se transforma y sale volando pero cuando golpea a Dan con un puñetazo este estaba mirando sus manos pero no siente el ataque de la hechicera quien se sorprende al ver como el mueve su cara pero con mirada seria — Parece que no entiendes mi perfección — Con un puñetazo lanza a Sam contra una pila de escombros para enterrarlo pero ella se levanta y con sus raíces las lanza pero el Dan lo esquiva y aparece delante de ella con su espada de energía tratando de cortar a Sam pero ella la esquiva pero ve como la onda de color rojo sangre deja una enorme grieta — Que ... Poder ...—

— Creo que me pase con ese ataque — La hechicera lo trata de golpear pero el lo esquiva para barrer las piernas y con un puñetazo la arroja al suelo pero antes de golpear su cara con un puñetazo para destruirla una patada de Dazz lo quita de encima pero ella se transforma y antes de acercarse el levanta su mano y la onda de energía la arrasa pero Sam lo atrapa y el Dan le da un cabezazo para lanzarla contra la joven de tiara negra derribando a las mujeres — Es hora de acabar con esto — El Dan del futuro se levanta a los cielos mientras que estiraba su mano apuntando a las mujeres y prepara una bola de fuego fantasma color rojo y al apuntar la ataca pero unos rayos verdes fantasma lo desvían haciéndolo explotar en el aire haciendo que Dan mire a Danny quien estaba de pie pero vuelve a caer de rodillas — Mhf , parece que solo diste un pequeños esfuerzo — El ser fantasma cae al suelo mientras que el cae de rodillas — Inocente muchacho , pronto acabare con tu sufrimiento — Un rayo golpea las espaldas de Dan quien voltea para ver a Sam y Dazz cansadas por el uso de energía , Danny aprovecha la distracción y lo toma de la muñeca para arrojarlo contra los escombros y sale corriendo pero Dan se levanta y les lanza una bola de energía pero estos vuelven al presente esquivando el ataque — Ja ja ja ja ja ja , Estos poderes son increíbles —

En el año 2017 la esfera de luz estaba en el aire mientras los tres caían , la gran herida de Danny le hacia imposible respirar pero Sam no se podía poner de pie y Dazz estaba herida del brazo derecho — Maldita sea ... — La hechicera no podía abrir los ojos pero Dazz comienza a voltear pero los lleva en la misma burbuja a la torre del reloj quien ve la luz con los brazos cruzados — Por favor ... Reloj ... Necesitamos ayuda... —

— Eres la niña del futuro — El fantasma se acerca para tomar su bastón y colocarlo a Danny para hacer acelerar su tiempo y ver como las heridas se cierran — Parece que ustedes no saben que viajar por el tiempo es peligroso — El fantasma de capa morada coloca el bastón en la frente de Sam y comienza a curar a la joven de ojos índigo quien despierta — Escucha muchacha sabes que ellos casi mueren —

— Lo siento ... — El fantasma la comienza a curar mientras que Dazz se pone de pie para sacudir sus ropas — Pero necesito salvar mi tiempo — El fantasma del tiempo ve como les habían proporcionado Dan contra ellos tres mientras se tomaba del mentón con sus dedos — Puedo notar que mi padre no me mintió cuando me dijo que tu ibas a ser de mucha utilidad —

— Soy el fantasma del tiempo , no puedo ayudarlos — Los dos se ponen de pie pero el fantasma se niega ayudarlos — Ademas si el los derroto con suma facilidad no saben cual es el alcance de su poder — Los cuatro ven como el Dan del futuro destruía con su nueva transformación de fantasma a la resistencia — Temo que esta vez están perdidos —

— No tiene por que ser así — La chica fantasma se pone delante de Reloj mientras cambiaba de manera infantil a adulta — Aun podemos salvar mi linea de tiempo solo tenemos que averiguar como detener a Dan Phantom —

— ¿ Y si lo encerramos en el termo Fenton ? — Danny se pone a pensar pero se niega debido al poder del fantasma del futuro , tanto que podría destruirlo con sus poderes sin ningún esfuerzo — Quizás tengas razón Danny ¿ Que podemos hacer ? —

— No podemos llevar a Reloj para que nos cure en medio del combate —

— Ademas me negaría a ir al futuro — El fantasma del tiempo desaparece y aparece delante de la joven — Solo ustedes pueden detener a Dan Phantom —

— Volveremos al futuro y derrotaremos a Dan pero juntos —

 **Continuara**


	4. La Nueva Batalla

**La Nueva Batalla**

Dan estaba paseando por las calles desoladas mientras que el frió viento sin vida arrastraba parte de la arena y escombros de lo que antes solía ser una calle , mientras su sombra avanzaba se pudo escuchar unos leves lamentos que con su mano levantada destruye varios edificios de un solo ataque acallando los lamentos — Que planeta tan pequeño e inutil — Con una sonora carcajada comienza a ver las tierras — _Ahora entiendo , con que si ¿ eh ?_ — Entre las luces aparece una esfera de luz que se había encargado de romper el silencio del lamento del viento , Sam aun con las cicatrices y Danny aun se podia notar la venda a través del agujero de su camisa que revelaba parte de su hombro derecho , Sam pisa un pedazo de vidrio a propósito con su pie para llamar la atención de Dan quien aparece en un remolino caído del cielo — Asi que al fin volvieron —

— Vinimos con una decisión — Sam se transforma con la mirada seria hacia el Danny del futuro quien seguía en su forma humana solo que con el cabello blanco — La cual es eliminarte por completo —

— ja ja ja ja ja ja — Dan comienza a aplaudir sarcásticamente mientras que Sam lo miraba con desconfianza — Muy bien , muy bien ... Personas tan sentimentales como ustedes son una carga — El de ojos rojos desaparece y aparece delante de ella sosteniéndola del mentón mientras que la hechicera sentía el frió toque de la muerte por lo que se separa saltando hacia atras mientras se enfadaba — Oye cálmate ¿ Que no lo entiendes ? —

— _Reloj no exageraba , este tipo es muy peligroso_ — Sam se pone seria pero Danny se transforma en fantasma — Bien basta , tu legado llega a su fin — Dan comienza a reírse en voz baja con los ojos cerrados pero Sam aprovecha para conectar un poderoso puñetazo que lo hace atravesar un edificio , mientras ella salia volando Dan se cubría con sus brazos pero los puñetazos de la de ojos verdes no paraban hasta que le da el puñetazo mas fuerte que puede y se separa de el — Maldito monstruo —

— ¿ Esa fue toda tu fuerza ? — Con sus manos comienza a limpiarse la ropa mientras se reía — No sentí tus golpes — Con la velocidad de un rayo sale volando y la golpea en el estomago y la hace salir volando mientras trataba de frenar el impacto con los pies — Si lo que quieres es que te mate de una vez lo haré — De manera confiada baja sus brazos mientras que Sam estaba sorprendida de su poder — Apagare esa llama de vida de la que tanto presumes de una vez por todas — El de ojos rojos suelta una sonrisa mientras que unos rayos empezaban a explotar en su alrededor para crear dos aros de luces haciendo que uno suba y el otro baje transformándolo en fantasma

— Maldición ... Su poder esta fuera de nuestros limites — Sam comienza a temblar mientras que el Dan del futuro estaba serio mientras preparaba su espada en su mano derecha para acabar con ella — La verdad me das miedo pero debo acabar contigo — Dan se pone serio y sale volando con su espada de energía en su mano derecha pero Sam estaba extrañamente calmada como si hubiera aceptado su muerte por lo que el Danny del futuro la ataca pero antes de colocar su mano es atrapada por la espada de Dazz quien la tenia como un sable láser en sus manos — ¡ Danny ahora ! — El chico fantasma aparece por detrás con el termo Fenton que comienza a absorber a Dan quien estaba luchando por sostenerse pero Danny aprieta un botón de color rojo que comienza a absorberlo con mas fuerza pero antes de ingresar gira destruyendo el termo Fenton con su espada de energía por lo que la joven de la tiara negra se acerca con su espada pero Dan la atrapa en su mano mientras la quebraba con la presión de su mano — Demonios —

— ¿ Acaso creías que caería en ese truco mas bajo ? Ignorante — Dan la toma del brazo y con un giro la lanza haciéndolo que la arrastre por la tierra — Tontos , ustedes no pueden hacer nada contra mi — Danny deja caer el termo destrozado y sale volando para golpearlo pero Dan se vuelve tangible haciendo que este lo traspasase con su fuerza pero al materializarse golpea con un rodillazo a Danny y Sam lo golpea con un puñetazo en la cara pero el lo esquiva golpeándola con su pie en la cara — Ja ja ja ja ja ja Esto es mas divertido que de costumbre — Dan gira y con una patada la golpea de nuevo en las costillas y la lanza contra una estatua de lo que era un parque , el chico fantasma trataba de golpear con sus puños a Dan quien solo se reía mientras bloqueaba los puñetazos de Danny quien lanza un rayo fantasma pero el Dan del futuro le da un puñetazo lanzando al rayo al suelo — ¿ Por que sigues peleando ? — Danny se acerca pero este lo golpea con un canto de mano en la nuca dejándolo tirado en el suelo mientras pisaba su cabeza — Por si no te haz dado cuenta , yo soy mucho mas poderoso que tu — Dan lo levanta del cabello mientras este soltaba un grito de dolor — ¿ Por que no me das mas pelea ? — Dan le da un potente cabezazo y con un puñetazo lo lanza contra los asientos del parque pero el se levanta con mirada seria — Ese insecto repugnante — Dan se desliza con las manos detrás de su espalda para usar una patada descendente y aplastar a Danny quien lo mira para ver un rayo fantasma color rojo pero las dos femeninas del equipo lo golpea con una patada en la espalda de Dan quien lanza su rayo a un edificio vació que se destruye pero las dos mujeres se separan para diferentes lados mientras lo atacaban con todo lo que tenían creando una gran explosión

— Eso no te lo esperabas maldito asesino — Dan Phantom aparece caminando como si nada mientras que Dazz sale volando pero este la empuja con su energía al cielo para ponerse detrás de el pero Danny se vuelve intangible rescatando a su hija pero unas raíces lo toman pero Dan las corta como si nada con su espada y al ver a los dos Fenton volando crea una honda con su espada pero Danny las esquivaba con un poco de dificultad pero Dan se acercaba lentamente y Sal logra subir hasta donde estaba Dan quien la toma del cuello apuntando con su espada al corazón de la hechicera quien se trataba de liberar pero no podía por la fuerza de su rival quien tenia una mirada fría — No...¡ Madre ! — Dazz se transforma en fantasma y sale volando para ayudar a su madre pero Dan la ve llegar y con su espada crea una onda de energía que hace su corte pero ella se cubre con un campo de fuerza pero es destruido lanzando su cuerpo contra el suelo pero Sam lo patea en la cara

— No recuerdo el color del corazón humano — Sam trataba de soltarse lanzando patadas que eran esquivadas por Dan quien tenia preparado su arma — Te daré las gracias por ayudarme con esto — Antes de la puñalada Danny sale volando tomando a Sam volviéndola intangible pero el de ojos rojos lanza una bola de energía pero Danny la esquiva y le responde con un rayo fantasma pero Sam se separa pero Dan lanza su lamento de fantasma que los hace estremecer mientras los dos perdían su poder lentamente pero Dazz se apresura colocando sus manos en la boca de Dan quien voltea con el ceño fruncido

— ¡ Descarga fantasmagórica ! — La energía comienza a recorrer el cuerpo de Dan quien soltaba un grito de dolor mientras que la chica de traje blanco y negro sostenía su cabeza pero el Danny del futuro abre los ojos para golpearla en el estomago con una patada y al tomarla de la cabeza la golpea con un potente cabezazo para golpearla con un martillazo y lanzarla al suelo pero al voltear y recibir un puñetazo de los dos héroes pero el los atrapa del cuello para chocarlo pero Danny se suelta y lo golpea con una patada pero Dan lo bloquea y Sam le da un gancho al estomago pero es detenido con la espada de Dan quien crea una barrera fantasma que los arrasa pero la hija fantasma logra destruir el campo con un puñetazo pero el de ojos rojos la golpea con un puñetazo haciendola caer al suelo pero el la levanta con sus poderes mentales — Tu ... Tu ...—

— Peleaste bien pero la humanidad esta acabada — El de ojos rojos crea su espada con su brazo acercándose a Dazz lentamente , paso por paso mientras levantaba su espada con su mano derecha pero Danny lo sujeta por detrás y la chica fantasma le golpea con un puñetazo , Dan aprovecha para levantar su pie y bloquear el puñetazo , volteando a Danny arrojando su cuerpo contra la de su hija pero Sam lo congela y este explota haciendo que los fragmentos de hielo atraviesen el cuerpo de Sam quien comienza a sangrar pero el Dan del futuro le lanza sus rayos que ella esquiva pero Danny le da un puñetazo pero el lo esquiva para atravesarlo con su espada de nuevo y Dazz ve como su padre del pasado estaba siendo torturado pero este seguía de pie — ¿ Que ...? — Danny le da un puñetazo en la cara pero este estaba con su energía fantasma y los puñetazos eran mucho mas fuerte , tanto que Dan se enfada y lo golpea en la cara con tanta fuerza que lo deja casi noqueado — Debí terminar contigo cuando te encontré en el pasado — Danny abre los ojos pero recibe otro puñetazo y lo arroja contra un árbol pero Sam se levanta y lo ataca pero Dazz lanza sus rayos fantasmas para atacar a su enemigo quien lo desvía y golpea a la hechicera mientras que la derriba pero la chica fantasma estaba enfadada pero al atacar Dan se mueve y le barre las piernas para tomarla de la cara y hundirla en el suelo — La pelea fue increíble y me han vuelto mas fuerte que antes por eso les haré un favor — El fantasma del futuro crea su espada con su mano derecha — Su muerte sera rápida — Antes del ultimo golpe Danny usa su lamento fantasmagórico para arrojar el cuerpo de Dan contra un edificio haciendo que los dos se junten y Dazz aprieta el botón para crear la burbuja del tiempo pero Dan lanza su ataque con un rayo fantasma pero ellos desaparecen antes que el golpe los destruya — AHHH —

 _Amity Park 2017_

Dazz habia traido de vuelta a sus padres a su epoca actual mientras que Danny caia de nuevo por la herida de la espada de Dan , la hechicera se pone de pie con mucha dificultad mientras que la viajante no podia creer que otra vez haya perdido contra el — No puede ser ... — Con un puñetazo golpea el suelo haciendo algunas grietas en este pero el chico de ojos azules coloca su mano en su hombro — Si importar lo que haga , sin importar cuanto luche o cuanto poder tenga el siempre me supera —

— ¿ Crees en la intuision ? —

— Si supongo que si — Dazz se levanta pero ve la sonrisa de Danny quien se transforma en fantasma para salir volando a los laboratorios Fenton llevando el termo — Parece que tiene algo bueno entre manos —

— Créeme que si — Sam se pone de pie mientras la ayudaba a levantarse mientras que la joven de tiara negra vuelve a su forma humana y se sostenía el brazo derecho — Siempre tiene un haz bajo la manga y creo que ya lo descubrió —

— Eso espero — Dazz recuerda el asesinato de su hermano , la única persona que luchaba contra el — Sino miles de personas se sacrificarían en vano y no seria justo — Dazz saca su tiara mientras recordaba cuando solo tenia 13 años al morir su hermano y su tía le regalo aquel elemento para darle un ápice de esperanza — Mi tía Jazmin me regalo esta tiara y la maquina del tiempo por eso jure que no descansaría hasta vengar sus muertes junto con la muerte de mi familia —

 **Continuara**


	5. La Pista del Tiempo

**La Pista del Tiempo**

Danny había vuelto a la zona fantasma para pedir ayuda de Reloj quien se negaba a cooperar pero el solo quería información de su vida — Sabes que no puedo darte ese conocimiento por que estarías alterando el curso del tiempo y del espacio —

— Lo se , solo quiero saber si conoceré a alguien mas adelante que pueda ser un potencial enemigo — El fantasma del tiempo se pone a pensar mientras que decide revelarle al chico fantasmas unos leves sucesos de su futuro — ¿ Conoceré que fue lo que paso ? —

— Por su puesto que no — Reloj muestra una imagen de una batalla que Danny tendría en unos pares de semanas cuando ingreso a la zona fantasma para aprender nuevos poderes con Congelación — Ahí esta tu respuesta —

— Debo ir a buscar a Congelación — Danny sale volando en busca de su viejo maestro para poder al menos tener una pista de lo que esta sucediendo en su linea del futuro , mientras que el volaba lograba ver como los yetis seguían con su antigua tradición de luchar con los poderes de hielo — Congelación , cuanto tiempo sin verte —

— Ah , el grande hace tiempo que no venia a visitarnos — El señor de los yetis lo comienza a guiar por todos los lados de su palacio mientras que Danny miraba como los señores del frió se inclinaban ante el — En realidad esperábamos que usted llegara por que tenemos una nueva técnica que enseñarle — Danny ve como los hombres de las nieves estaban alrededor de una figura extraña , su piel era la de un fantasma con larga melena blanca , ojos azules como los de el pero vestido con una especie de pantalón celeste, una chaqueta blanca con varios tonos de amarillo y dorado , parecía ser un ser sorprendente mente fuerte — El es Crinitos — El chico sentia como esa mirada era muy similar a la de Dan Phantom — Es un aprendiz de sacerdote quien se encargara de la paz en la zona fantasma — Los dos se acercan al aprendiz quien ve como el mitad fantasma estaba un poco serio — Crinitos , te presento a " el grande " —

— Si eh oído tus leyendas pero jamas pensé en conocer a un fantasma que venciera a Pariah Dark — El de ojos azules se acerca para verlo mas de cerca pero no lograba entender el nivel de su oponente — No pareces muy fuerte —

— El supremo es poseedor de una gran fuerza y yo mismo le enseñe varias veces a controla a crioginesis — El aspirante a monje se acerca para ver a Danny quien se pone serio — Creo que quiere pelear contra ti —

— ¿ Enserio ? — El yeti haciente con la cabeza mientras que Danny lo mira con una expresión muy seria — Lo siento pero no voy a pelear con el , vine solo a investigar —

— Parece que el supuesto elegido no resulto mas que un simple fantasma — Danny se pone serio con sus ojos brillando de color celeste — Debo admitir que soy el mejor peleador de aquí y jamas eh perdido una pelea —

— Es cierto pero hagamoslo de manera tradicional — El hombre de las nieves comienza a construir una arena de pelea con sus poderes de hielo mientras que Danny lo miraba con confusión — ¿ Que ? Siempre estoy preparado para su llegada gran señor —

Danny se pone serio mientras que el aprendiz se prepara y sale volando para golpear a Danny con un puñetazo en la cara pero este lo esquiva y se da cuenta que es el mismo método de pelea de Dan por lo que el de ojos verdes lo golpea con un puñetazo tan potente que lo lanza contra las paredes de hielo pero el se levanta y usa sus ataques para tratar de detener a Danny quien se vuelve intangible esquivando el ataque del aprendiz quien logra golpear al chico fantasma con una patada tan fuerte que lastima al salvador quien lo mira para lanzar sus rayos fantasmas contra Crinitos logrando acertar el tercer rayo en su pecho — _Es imposible que supere mis habilidades , soy el ser mas poderoso_ — El ser de ojos azules trata de golpearlo por lo que Danny esquivaba los ataques pero el ser de ojos azules lanza sus rayos congelantes contra Danny quien los esquiva y utiliza sus ataques de hielo contra Crinitos — _Es imposible ... No puede ser que ese ser supere mis poderes_ — Danny estudiaba cada movimiento de su oponente pero este logra esquivar su gancho derecho y con su lamento fantasmagórico lo arrasa dejándolo fuera de combate — Maldición ...—

— Vaya pelea gran señor , sus habilidades han sido perfeccionadas a lo largo del tiempo — Crinitos ve a Danny distraído y de su mano derecha crea una especie de espada con su energía en la mano derecha para atacar a Danny pero Congelación se pone en el medio — No hagas tonterías Crinitos , el combate ha terminado eh dicho — Crinitos estaba tirado en el suelo mientras apretaba los dientes al ver como Danny se llevaba toda la gloria y el poder que tenia no era comparable con su fuerza — Debo admitir que hace tiempo no veíamos una pelea tan interesante gran señor — El aspirante ve como Danny lo miraba serio pero este entra a la especie de caverna mientras todos hablaban de su regreso , Danny estaba sentado mientras recordaba la pelea

 _Flash Back_

— Ahora me ayudaste para ser un fantasma — El Dan se levanta mientras que aparece para atravesarlo con su espada sin darle tiempo de defenderse haciendo caer mientras volvía a ser humano — Vaya , no sabia que este poder era asombroso , este chico resulto ser una fuerte de la vida —

 _Fin del Flash Back_

— _No hay duda de que es el mismo ataque_ — Danny se toca donde estaba la herida que antes le había hecho Dan Phantom en el futuro — _Pero sin dudas la energía no es la misma_ —

— ¿ Sucede algo gran señor ? —

Danny mira a su antiguo maestro quien estaba preocupado por el — No , no ocurre nada ... Eso creo — Danny se ponía a ver como Crinitos estaba aun tirado en el suelo pero sus heridas habían sanado — Háblame de Crinitos Congelación —

— ¿ Que es lo que desea saber poderoso señor ? —

— Todo ... ¿ quien es ? ¿ de donde viene ? ¿ cuando llego ? Todo —

 _En Amity Park_

Sam estaba un tanto nerviosa por la forma en la que Dan los había vencido por lo que decide ponerse mas seria y para eso saca de entre su oreja y cabello una especie de auricular que tenia una pequeña cámara de vídeo para conectar la cámara a la computadora que tenia en su casa — Como siempre digo , si queremos vencer al enemigo tenemos que saber a que nos enfrentamos —Los padres de Sam subían por las escaleras mientras que su hija estaba escuchando los pasos pero al abrirse las puertas ve a los padres de la chica gótica que entran con una sonrisa pero ven a la extraña niña

— Sammy ¿ Quien es tu pequeña visitante ? — La jefa de familia se acerca para verla de arriba a bajo — Se parece a el chico Fenton —

— Ah si es que es su prima que Danny me dijo que le echara un ojo por que tenia que ayudar a su padre en un invento de la familia — La madre sospecha un poco pero ve los ojos de la chica de tiara negra y se retira con una sonrisa — Estuvo cerca —

— ¿ Por que no le dijiste quien soy ? —

— Si claro que fácil " Mamá , Papá ella es mi hija de veinte años en el futuro que vino por que Danny es un fantasma que se volvió maligno y me asesino " —

— Si ya entendí — Las dos ven en la pantalla como Dan estaba de manera muy tranquila peleando casi como si supiera lo que pasaría pero Dazz se da cuenta de algo — Espera ...— Sam detiene el vídeo para que su hija lo haga retroceder para ver como Dan esquivaba y bloqueaba como si pudiera predecir los movimientos de sus enemigos — Ahora entiendo por que no podemos golpearlo , parece que el puede ver los ataques de sus enemigos —

— Quizás tengas razón pero lo que mas me preocupa es que el pelea aun sabiendo lo que haremos antes de que lo hagamos , por eso no pudo ver cuando Danny y yo lo atacamos por la espalda — Sam ve como los ojos de Dan estaban fijos en un punto clave — Por suerte Tucker edito mi computadora —

— ¿ Quien es Tucker ? — Sam mira confundida a su hija aun sabiendo que ellos eran muy unidos — Mamá hay cosas que no sabes del futuro que la tía Jazz me dijo que no dijera por que alteraría la linea del futuro por eso no podía decirte que era tu hija pero bueno no contaba con que lo descubrieras —

— Entiendo pero creo que se quien puede ayudarnos — Sam toma su celular para llamar a alguien pero la linea sonaba pero nadie contestaba — Vamos Valerie contesta —

— Valerie ... Ya recuerdo la mujer que intento asesinar a Dan y fallo — Dazz recuerda la batalla que tuvo y como cuando ella llego ve a su padre atravesar con su espada de energia a la cazadora quien muere en sus brazos — Ella y la tia Jazz fueron las ultimas en perecer por culpa de ese horrible monstruo — Sam estaba viendo como su hija no podía soportar la perdida de todos los suyos por lo que decide ponerle la mano en el hombro

— Los derrotaremos , no se como pero lo haremos — Danny volaba por la zona fantasma pensando en como Crinitos tenia la misma habilidad que Dan pero no era la misma energía , sus movimientos era iguales a los del Danny del futuro pero eso no le impedía pensar que posiblemente el sea el culpable pero no lograba entender como encajaba todo en la misma pieza

— _No hay duda alguna ...—_ Danny recuerda el encuentro que tuvo con Crinitos y la tecnica que uso para tratar de matarlo y la informacion que tenia de el era mas interesante — _Sus ojos muestran una calma un poco turbia , los de Dan Phantom eran mas agresivos como si no tuviera alma —_ El fantasma de cabellos blancos recuerda como el se habia transformado en fantasma con los anillos que le ayudaban a tener sus super poderes — Debo ir con Reloj ahora — Danny se apresura para llegar a la torre del tiempo y encontrar al fantasma con dos observadores — ¿ Interrumpo algo Reloj ? —

— No — El fantasma del tiempo voltea para ver a los fantasmas con un ojo — Los observadores ya se van — Estos con mala actitud comienzan a desaparecer delante de Reloj — No pensé que vendrías tan pronto chico —

— Nesecito ver de nuevo el Amity Park del futuro — El fantasma del tiempo le muestra como esta la ciudad 20 años despues , con la resistencia siendo arrasada por Dan quien pasaba sobre ellos como si nada lo que lo hace enojar mas a cada segundo que pasaba — Maldito ¿ hay algo que pueda cambiar en la linea del pasado para evitar esos sucesos ? —

— No — Reloj desaparece la imagen mientras que Danny se ponía cada vez mas ansioso por la perdida de su ciudad que al ver como el causante causaba tanto dolor y sufrimiento no lograba entender como era posible que un simple ser destruyera todo a su paso — Las cosas pasan por una razón —

 **Continuara**


	6. El Plan de Erradicación

**El Plan de Erradicación**

Crinitos estaba pensativo sentado sobre el acantilado congelado de las montañas de la zona fantasma , en sus ojos carentes de alma se imaginaba la pelea que tuvo con Danny la cual fue muy fácil para el pero había algo en el que no podía entender , quizás ese ser no era del todo fantasma — _Ya veo que no tiene limites de poder , quizás necesite saber mas de el y solo hay un solo ser que me puede responder eso de una vez_ — Crinitos levanta vuelo para poder salir de esa zona helada para salir volando — _Que clase de sombra es esa —_

 _En Amity Park_

Danny había llegado a los laboratorios Fenton para entrar y comenzar a ver las armas que llevaría al futuro pero no podría usarlas a todas al mismo tiempo — Sam prepárense voy en camino — Danny toma los guantes de pelea Fenton , el termo Fenton , la caña de pescar y el cañón de plasma Fenton — Espero que esto sirva para vencer a ese maldito — El chico fantasma salio volando mientras que llevaba todo que esperaba a que fuera suficiente pero no lograba entender por que era mucho mas fuerte que antes — _Supongo que nuestras oportunidades de ganar son muy escasas —_ Con una velocidad extraordinaria logra llegar con sus compañeras quienes estaban investigando todo tipo de posibilidades para vencer a Dan Phantom quien era sumamente poderoso — ¿ Sam ? ¿ Dazz ?

— Danny — La joven de ojos índigos salta a sus brazos para poder besarlo pero el le corresponde aun mas rápido — Estamos en publico , espera un poco —

— Estuve tomando un par de armas que nos ayudaran a vencer a Dan Phantom — El saca las armas mientras que la joven trataba de poner las coordenadas

— Tenemos un problema — Los dos miran a la joven quien manejaba el brazalete — La batería del trasladador universal cuántico temporal esta agotada no podemos movernos a ningún lado —

— ¿ Cuanto tiempo tardara en cargarse Dazz ? — Danny se acerca a ella para ver que tenia un orificio de cable — ¿ Esta cosa se carga sola verdad ? — Ella mueve la cabeza de lado a lado mientras los dos estaban asombrados por que no conocían nada de esa tecnología

— Si tienen un convertidor energético de fusión cuántica podremos cargarlo — Los dos se miran a los ojos y levantan los hombros dejando a la joven decepcionada — Que tonta soy , esa tecnología no se inventara hasta dentro de 15 años en el futuro y sin ese convertidor no podremos hacer nada —

— Se quien puede ayudarte — Los tres salen volando a la universidad de Harvard a visitar a alguien , mientras que una joven estudiosa caminaba por los pasillo comienza a sentir que la espían a lo lejos — Jazz ...—

— Danny ...— La joven de melena roja sale a abrazar a su hermano quien estaba feliz de verla — ¿ Que haces aquí por la universidad y ... ¿ quien es ella ? — Danny estaba muy serio mientras que su hermana intuía que algo le pasaba por lo que comienzan a caminar por los pasillos mientras llegaban a su cuarto que parecía muy ordenado , una cama con una frazada rosada , una alfombra circular de peluche color celeste , un escritorio con cientos de libros junto a una planta de interior — Pasen siéntanse en casa — Jazz se dirige a la ventana de cortinas finas blancas para abrir y darle paso al aire fresco del otoño — Ahora si Danny ¿ que fue lo que paso ? — El chico fantasma le entrega una memoria de su celular pero ella se ajusta sus lentes y la coloca en su computadora donde ve que la foto de pantalla eran los hermanos Fenton lo que la hace sonreír — ¿ Que es esto ? — Ella ve el vídeo de Danny adulto luchando contra los tres al mismo tiempo , ve como Danny era atravesado por la espada de Dan quien parecía muy poderoso aun mas poderoso que el — Rayos Danny ¿ Que es este monstruo ? —

— La razón por la que volví en el tiempo — La joven se saca los lentes asombrada por las palabras de su futura sobrina quien estaba muy serio — Este aparato es el trasladador ...—

— Universal cuántico temporal — Jazz sonríe para ver el aparato tan refinado — ¿ Entonces funciono ? — Con una sonrisa ve que los tres estaban sumamente serios — ¿ Quien eres ? —

— Como te dije soy de 20 años en el futuro , tu inventaste el trasladador universal cuántico temporal como método para que yo volviera en el tiempo y cambiara el destino — Jazz no podía creer que su invento estaba floreciente — Veras tu me contaste que tu tenias en tus años universitarios antes de que Dan empezara a destruir todo que habías investigado los saltos temporales —

— ¿ Saltos temporales ? Jazz que esta diciendo —

— Veras Danny — Ella teclea en su computadora para ver como un gráfico de un individuo saltaba sobre una linea de tiempo — Los saltos temporales son básicamente viajar en el tiempo pero no en forma recta sino que es caer en una fecha deseada pero en lugar de ir como si fuera en un auto por un camino recto solo se puede hacer por medio de un salto — Jazz comienza a teclear en su computadora — Es decir ir d de un salto —

— Entiendo — Danny se acerca al monitor — Es decir que no ve los sucesos entre los dos caminos solo los pasa por alto —

— Correcto pero aun no me han dicho a que vinieron —

— Jazz necesitamos tu ayuda — El le quita el brazalete a su hija para mostrárselo a su hermana — Esta cosa necesita ser cargada para que podamos viajar en el tiempo para volver al futuro y detener a Dan de una vez pero parece que se carga por medio de un cable o algo así —

— Déjame ver — Jazz toma el brazalete mientras que lo va examinando — _Se que es táctil como los celulares pero su composición es diferente_ — Ella logra ver la batería que era similar a una memoria externa por lo pequeña que era y la forma — Danny no estoy segura de poder hacer algo pero creo que puedo ayudarles pero necesitara tiempo —

— ¿ De cuanto tiempo estamos hablando Jazz ? —

— 5 , 6 horas máximo — Los tres sueltan un grito de sorpresa — Perdona Danny pero este es un aparato muy avanzado como para que yo sola me haga cargo pero creo que algo les servirá para cargar aunque sea la mitad —

— Si de algo sirve , cada viaje en el tiempo gasta el 25% de la batería — La joven saca un diagrama en forma de holograma para enseñarla — Lamento decir que le arranque el aparato cuando me escape —

 _Flash Back_

Una joven de cabellera negra y ojos verdes corría por las calles completamente destruidas , sus ropas no eran mas que un vestido negro y blanco con una D en el pecho , mientras que los cielos contaminados con algún gas verde impedían el paso del sol y el viento rompía con fuerza los pocos edificios que quedaban , La joven solo corría descalza mientras que sus pies estaban siendo lastimados por los escombros y llega a un laboratorio subterráneo , se puede ver que en sus manos llevaba una especie de piedra de cristal negra y una maquina que lanzaba rayos rodeaba por un cristal muy resistente — Ahora podre volver al pasado y avisar a todos de este terrible mal — La joven de melena negra comienza a teclear en la computadora pero una explosión destruye las puertas de acero blindado , solo se ve una mano con un guante blanco y un humo verde que salia de ella — No es imposible ¿ Como me encontraste ? — La computadora cargaba las coordenadas y ella se pone en frente del atacante para lanzar un lamento fantasmagórico pero la sombra ni se mueve solo sigue avanzando por lo que ella decide atacar con sus rayos de hielo que son destruidos por la criatura — Necesito mas tiempo para cargar la maquina — Con sus puños decide hacerle frente para golpear al ser de negro quien le atrapa el puño y la azota al suelo con fuerza pero ella logra patear los ojos para escuchar el pitido de la computadora y salta sobre su atacante para tomar un reloj de muñeca y apretar un botón , ella se vuelve en una esfera verde y nota esos ojos amarillos carente de almas — Cambiare el destino —

Al abrir sus ojos se da cuenta que estaba en un callejón donde estaría la base en 20 años para volver a su forma norma la cual era una camisa y falda negra con un gato en verde en el pecho y unos zapatos de tacón , la joven toma un periódico y ve la fecha 2 de mayo de 2017 — ¿ 2017 ? Lo logre ... Podre cambiar el destino —

 _Fin de Flash Back_

— Y lo peor de todo es que estaba tan apresurada que arranque el cable antes de venir aquí — Los tres estaban muy preocupados pero Jazz saca de su escritorio una especie de cable compuesto por varios transformadores y cables sueltos lo que le devuelve la sonrisa a su sobrina — ¿ Hiciste un transformador de convertidor energético de fusión cuántica ? —

— Es algo mas serio que eso — Jazz cierra su computadora para llevar a sus amigos a un laboratorio mientras que la seguridad del campus estaba de patrulla por lo que Danny y Dazz los vuelven intangible para poder pasar por las paredes a un laberinto subterráneo donde un enorme aparato parecido a un calefactor gigante estaba siendo estudiado por maquinas y computadoras — Verán este es el prototipo pero les servirá para cargar el trasladador pero debo advertirles que tomara mucho tiempo como les dije —

— Usare ese tiempo para poder ver los puntos débiles de Dan Phantom — Jazz y su sobrina comienzan a cargar el brazalete pero el enorme aparato se agitaba y emanaba un olor nauseabundo mientras que Danny trataba de unir las piezas del rompecabezas — ¿ Danny ? — El de ojos verdes estaba pensativo mientras que recordaba la pelea que tuvo con Crinitos y la espada que formaba con su energía , era la misma que usaba Dan Phantom pero su cuerpo era el mismo y sus poderes , tanto en forma fisica y mental — ¿ Danny ? —

— Eh ... ¿ Que sucede Jazz ? — Ella le muestra la computadora donde se ve algo que les serviría — ¿ Que es esto ? — Cuando Dan Phantom usaba su espada de energia dejaba el lado izquierdo completamente descubierto para mantener el equilibrio en la pelea — Perfecto —

— Solo es cuestión de esperar a que cargue la mitad —

— ¿ La mitad ? —

— Danny si viajan con el 25% no podrán regresar por que abran agotado toda la batería , por eso deben tener como mínimo la mitad de la batería — El de ojos verdes dejaba todo en manos de su hermana quien estaba mas concertada que de costumbre

 **Continuara**


	7. Nunca Mas

**El Nunca Mas**

Danny abre lentamente los ojos para ver que Jazz estaba dormida sobre el escritorio por lo que el comienza a caminar y la cubre con un abrigo mientras que Sam estaba dormida abrazando a su hija con tanta fuerza que Danny se da cuenta de que ellas dos aun tenían esperanza , el chico fantasma sale del campus para comenzar a volar y recuerda cuando Sam estaba luchando contra el dios de los fantasmas

 _Flash Back_

— Puedes comenzar — Danny le lanza un puñetazo pero no le hizo nada , el dios lo mira con una sonrisa y lo golpea con un puñetazo en la cara hasta dar contra el suelo , con una lluvia de puñetazos comienza a formar un cráter y abrir en dos el suelo — Jamas lograran derrotarme soy invencible — El chico es sostenido del cuello y lo golpea con un puñetazo arrastrando el cuerpo de Danny quien se destranforma mientras se levantaba para salir corriendo pero el dios lo mira tan indefenso — Ya es hora de que descanses en paz — El dios crea una bola de energía llevando su mano detrás de la espalda y la lanza creando una explosión arrasando el cuerpo de Danny , el chico cae al suelo mientras ve como el dios se acercaba caminando lentamente mientras levantaba su mano con una bola de energía — Te enviare al infierno chico — El dios crea una bola de poder mientras que Danny retrocedía en el suelo por el susto pero una sobra aparece delante del dios quien queda asombrado al ver a una chica de vestido negro y ojos índigo quien estaba enfadada por todo lo sucedido — ¿ Tu de nuevo ? ¿ Acaso ya nadie se queda muerto cuando lo matas ? —

— Jamas ... Te lo perdonare — La Wicca se había envuelto asi misma en una especie de aura negra tan pequeña que apenas se notaba — Jamas te lo perdonare ... Jamas te lo perdonare —

— Pondre fin a tu tormento — El dios levanta su mano para golpear a Sam con un puñetazo — Desaparece — Al tratar de golpearla esta le atrapa el golpe con su mano izquierda — ¿ Que ... ? —

— ¡ Jamas te lo perdonare ! — Con su mano derecha la extiende y logra atravesar el corazón del dios de los fantasmas quien siente como su cuerpo estaba siendo cocinado vivo por lo que fuese que fuera

— ¿ Que...? ¿ Que especie de truco es este ? —

— ¿ Recuerdas el ataque que te mencione ? Ahora imaginalo a la décima potencia — La hechicera estaba seria mientras que Danny veía la herida que tenia el dios que mostraba una especie de luz y su piel se empieza a quemar al igual que sus órganos y carne , el ser de ojos negros comienza a reírse mientras que Sam seguía enfadada

— Bien... Jugado ... — El dios comienza a envolverse en unas llamas negras para dar un grito de dolor y explotar delante de Sam quien no se movía , Danny estaba desconcertado por lo que veía

— Se acabo maldito —

— ¿ Sam... ? —

— Danny — La sonrisa de la chica de vestido negro le dio fuerzas al chico fantasma para levantarse y salir a sus brazos mientras que ella sonreía por los besos en las mejillas del chico de ojos azules — Yo también te amo —

 _Fin de Flash Back_

— _Después de todo lo que paso aun así no podemos ganarle a Dan Phantom_ — Danny se sienta mientras que la fría brisa del otoño le estaba llegando a la cara y al cuello — _A pesar de todo , el poder del dios de los fantasmas es increíblemente grande , el no había usado todo su poder para luchar contra nosotros_ — El chico fantasma sale volando a los laboratorios Fenton para cruzar al portal para llegar a la torre de Reloj quien lo estaba esperando — Reloj quiero pedirte un favor —

— Esta bien , se que es lo que quieres por que veo que ya lo descubriste — El fantasma del tiempo se acerca al de ojos verdes que estaba levitando mientras trataba de entender el punto principar — Tal parece que los problemas en el futuro siguen igual — El de ojos verdes se acerca para ver la destrucción por parte de Dan quien estaba arrasando con todo a su paso sin el mas mínimo esfuerzo — A este paso la raza humana estará acabada en tan solo unos días —

— No tiene que ser así — El chico fantasma estaba recordando la habilidad de Crinitos — Necesito que me lleves al ver al dios de los fantasmas ahora —

— Eso es prácticamente una sentencia de muerte — El fantasma del tiempo mueve su bastón para crear un portal en el castillo — Pero en fin si deseas sacrificar tu vida adelante pero no me hago responsable — Danny traga un poco de saliva para empezar a cruzar el portal seguido por Reloj

 _En Amity Park_

Jazz despertaba lentamente mientras que notaba la chaqueta de Danny sobre su espalda pero se da cuenta que el brazalete del tiempo le quedaba un poco mas para cargarse , la pelirroja se estira y sale al pasillo para ir a la maquina y comprar un café caliente mientras que al ver para todos lados que no estaba su hermano comienza a caminar por los pasillos para encontrarlo pero no lo veía en ningún lado — ¿ Donde se metió ? — La de melena roja toma su celular para ver el numero de su madre y al apretar la pantalla con el símbolo verde se coloca el celular en la oreja — Vamos mamá contesta — Jazz escucha como suena el celular y le da un sorbo a su café — ¿ Mamá ? —

— ¿ Jazz ? ¿ que pasa cariño ? —

— Pues me preguntaba si sabes algo de Danny —

— No , pero me di cuenta que han habido muchas fallas de seguridad de intrusos en los laboratorios Fenton — La madre cazadora voltea a ver a su esposo durmiendo plácidamente — En fin cariño ¿ que mas puedo hacer por ti ? ¿ Ya quieres volver a casa ? —

— No , esta bien lamento molestarlos , buenas noches —

— Adiós Jazz no estudies hasta tarde —

Jazmín estaba inquieta mientras que va a la maquina expendedora y usa su tarjeta para sacar unos sandwich de jamón y queso para llevárselo a su pequeña sobrina quien estaba despertando lentamente — Shh , deja dormir a tu madre — Ella se vuelve intangible para escaparse — Ten te traje algo para comer —

— Gracias , no eh podido comer nada desde que llegue al pasado — Con gran velocidad comienza a abrir los paquetes para comenzar a comer los emparedados dejando sorprendida a la pelirroja quien la miraba extraña — Sabes siempre viste el lado amable de las cosas para como estan dentro de 20 años — La joven de melena oscura comienza a mirar para todos lados pero nota algo raro — ¿ Donde esta mi padre ? —

— Lo mismo me pregunto yo — Ella mira el brazalete del tiempo pero mira los ojos de su sobrina — Tienes los ojos de Danny — Ella queda en shock mientras que Jazz le acariciaba la cabeza y le acomodaba el cabello mientras que la chica solo quedaba un poco confundida — Es increíble que seas la hija de Danny , eres preciosa y tienes algo de mi parecido —

— Antes de venir aquí me dijiste que si te encontraba no te diera muchos detalles por que podría alterar la continuidad de espacio tiempo —

— Entiendo ...— Ella se levanta para comenzar a teclear la computadora mientras que Jazz recordaba cuando vio por primera vez a Dan Phantom cuando hizo trampa en su examen y perdió a todos — Sabes tu padre siempre dejo de lado sus ambiciones para pelear por los suyos , no puedo creer que sea malvado ... Otra vez en el futuro —

— Yo tampoco puedo creerlo — La mirada de Dazz estaba llenándose de ira y de tristeza — Eh pasado tres años peleando contra el y aun así no puedo ganarle , es como si se volviera mas fuerte cada vez que peleamos —

— Mhm , tres años ... Espera empezaste a pelear desde los 12 años ...— Jazz estaba sintiendo pena por la pequeña niña quien tenia grandes marcas en su cuello , muñecas , brazos y piernas , las cicatrices provocadas por las incesantes peleas que tuvo contra Dan Phantom — ¿ Cuando naciste ? —

— No puedo decírtelo , pero mi cumpleaños numero 15 ya paso hace dias — Jazz sonríe al escuchar las palabras de la joven por lo que le quita la tiara negra de la cabeza y ella se quita su cinta de color celeste para acomodarla sobre la cabeza de su sobrina — Feliz cumpleaños numero 15 Dazz —

— Gracias por todo — Las dos se abrazan con fuerza mientras que Dazz recordaba cuando Dan entra a su laboratorio para asesinar a su ultima familiar viva — Te prometo que no dejaremos que este futuro se cree — Mientras que Sam despertaba lentamente comienza a darse cuenta que Dazz no estaba en sus brazos y reacciona al ver a su hija quien tenia la tiara de color celeste

 _En la zona Fantasma_

Danny Phantom y Reloj cruzan el portal para ver un pasillo largo como si todo era luz pero las columnas parecían de plata con cadenas de oro para ver un trono echo de un elemento muy similar al diamante pero con luz propia a lo que ellos se acercan pero el dios de los fantasmas se levanta al ver al chico fantasma que tragaba saliva — Veo que tienes agallas al venir aquí —

— Lo siento , pero te necesito — El dios se quita el casco para ver como Danny se envolvía sus puños con las energías fantasmas haciendo que el dios suelte una pequeña sonrisa — Quiero que pelees conmigo sin que te reprimas —

— Eso me gusta — El dios se quita la capa color morado mientras se tronaba el cuello y Reloj se apartaba — Veamos que puedes hacer después de tanto tiempo —

 **Continuara**


	8. El Golpe de Gracia

**El Golpe de Gracia**

El dios se habia quitado el casco que protegia su cabeza y lo deja caer por lo que Danny estyaba muy serio en cuanto a la tactica que usaria — Se que no usaste todo tu poder cuando peleaste contra nosotros en la tierra —

— ¿ Por que usaria todo mi poder contra unas insignificates sabandijas ? —

— Por que hay un enemigo que no podemos derrotar y nesecito saber como — Danny sale volando al encuentro del dios quien desaparece delante de el dando un freno en seco para mirar a todos lados y con un simple golpe de su mano en la nuca deja al chico fantasma en el suelo — ¿ Cuando ...? —

— Eso fue muy patetico — El dios pasa por encima de el como si nada para volverse a sentar en su trono mientras que Reloj usa su baston para acelerar el curado de sus heridas — Pierdes tu tiempo humano , jamas me derrotaras si peleas a ese nivel tan insignificante — Danny se levanta confundido de la pelea que tuvo pero no entendia nada — La unica forma de ganarle a ese ser debes ir mas alla de la fuerza fisica —

— Entonces ayudanos , tu puedes vencerlo con suma facilidad —

— No es mi deber proteger a los mortales — El dios toma su casco y se lo coloca para dar esa imagen de guerrero imponente pero Danny se acerca aun mareado por el golpe que habia sufrido — Es deber de los mismos mortales protegerse unos a otros , los humanos fueron creados como una unidad , para ayudarse , protegerse y cuidarse entre ustedes pero el ego y la codicia los alejaron de su camino — La deidad ve como Reloj se acercaba tambien a el — Vi como sus guerras destruian el lugar por odio y codicia , vi como sus venenos contaminaban las aguas y los humos enegrecian el cielo que se les dio —

— Algunos humanos tratamos de salvar al mundo —

— Pero la mayoria solo piensa en su propio bienestar , los dioses les dimos un regalo y ustedes lo han pisoteado decenas de veces ... Supongo que ya te abras dado cuenta que tu raza esta acabada —

— Te equivocas , te lo demostrare — Con los aros de luz se transforma en fantasma y sale volando al portal donde Reloj observa con una sonrisa mientras que su padre y creador lo observaba con intriga

— ¿ Sabes que paso verdad ? —

— Yo lo se todo —

— Perfecto — El dios se levanta para dejar su casco y capa — Vayamos a ver a congelacion hay varias cosas que deseo arreglar antes de que esto llegue mas lejos y sea mas dificil —

— Como desee padre — El fantasma del tiempo estaba concentrado mientras que el dios avanzaba en la tierra congelada , los dos ven a congelacion quien estaba alentando a su gente en un entrenamiento con el hielo — Tenemos que hablar — El yeti ve a kas dis figuras por lo que se acerca lentamente a ellos con sumo respeto

 _En Amity Park_

Dan caminaba por la calle mientras que la resistencia le disparaba con todo lo que tenian , eran solo seis hombres contra el fantasma quien avanzaba a ellos , uno de ellos toma una granada y se la arroja al de ojos rojos quien la atrapa en su mano haciendo que detone sin lastimarlo — Humanos asquerosos — Con su lamento fantasmagorico comienza a arrazar todo a su paso pero el fuego no cesaba , mientras se acercaba el jefe quien tenia una especie de control remoto en su mano veia como las luces de C-4 estaban encendidas y listas para detonar en cuanto Dan se coloque entre los dos edificios — Dejen de correr y acepten la verdad — Dan sin saberlo llega a los dos edificios quedando justo en el medio de los dos y el jefe del equipo aprieta el detonador que hace bolar los dos restos — ¿ Que... ? — Los escombros comienzan a caer sobre el fantasma enterrando vivo al ser que desaparece en una marea de piedras , polvo y de hierros

— ¿ Lo logramos ? — El equipo de asalto sale de su escondite para ver como el lugar estaba destruido y una explosion no se hace esperar destruyendo los escombros dejando a todos asustados y asombrados — No puede ser —

— ¿ Acaso intentaban matarme con esas armas tan inutiles — Sin perder tiempo usa sus rayos fantasma para atravesar los cuerpos dejando solo un riego de muerte a su paso — Parece que la resistencia esta a punto de caer —

 _Año 2017_

Danny estaba preocupado por la forma tan facil por la que fue vencido por lo que decide recurrir a las armas Fenton para tener una ventaja contra Dan quien era muy poderoso , tanto que destruyo el termo pero recordaba mas como el dios lo vencio de un solo golpe

 _Flash Back_

Danny ve al dios con una sonrisa y comienza a tragar saliva — Asi jamas podrán ganarme —

— Aunque seas convertido en polvo — Danny da unos pasos mientras empujaba la masa de energía lo que el dios se da cuenta y empuja mas para el lado de Danny

— Puedes intentarlo ... Digo si te quedan energías para seguir peleando — Plasmius se enfada y sale volando a donde estaba el dios quien voltea y con un ataque de su visión lo lanza al suelo arrasando su cuerpo con todo lo que este a su paso — Dejen de pelear o los mandare directo al infierno — El dios empuja la masa de energía pero los ojos de Danny se vuelven a poner azules — Ah parece que el poder del chico fantasma se esta agotando , ya veo que la única razón por la que pudiste sostener una batalla con un dios tan poderoso como yo es por que usaste el poder de las gemas encantadas , de otra manera ya estarías muertos —

— ¿ Que... ? Es imposible — El chico mira como las gemas seguían brillando pero el se volvía mas y mas débil a cada segundo — ¿ Por que pasa esto ?—

— Absorbiste el poder de las gemas encantadas en tu cuerpo y esa es la razón por la que aunque estas volviendo a tu forma humana no haz perdido demasiado poder — El chico vuelve a poner sus ojos fosforescente y sigue peleando contra el dios — Incluso me atrevería a llamarte ... Un guerrero de poder puro —

— No puedo ... perder —

— Entonces rindete y postrate ante mis pies muchacho — El dios envía una masa mas grande de poder que arrastra a Danny hundiendo su cuerpo hasta el pecho pero el aun podía seguir peleando — Ahora veras mi máximos poderes — El dios lanza todo su poder al cielo en una tormenta de fuego que esta por romper toda la existencia , unas especies de rayos verdes partían el cielo en cientos de fragmentos que se rompían como si fuera de vidrio , Danny estaba asombrado por lo que veía , ni una pelea contra Dan Phantom lo había hecho sudar tanto aun sabiendo que era la mezcla de Plasmius y de Danny Phantom , hasta el mismo Pariah Dark le tenia miedo al dios de los fantasmas — ¿ Impresionado ? Observa esto — La masa de luz y de energía comienza acrecer para los lados desintegrando edificios , hirviendo lagos de todo el mundo , las onda de energía destruían todo a su paso , el mundo comienza a temblar mientras que Danny miraba como los edificios caían — No tengo ningún enemigo que me detenga — El dios lanza mas la onda de energía que hunde a Danny hasta el cuello — En pocas palabras soy capaz de destruir todo el universo con este simple ataque , es ironico que seas la primera victima —

 _Fin del Flash Back_

— _Dijo que estaba usando todo su poder ... Fue mentira desde un principio y solo estuvo jugando con nosotros_ — El viento golpeaba suavemente la cara del chico fantasma quien estaba un tanto perplejo por sus viejos recuerdos de pelea — _Igual que con el dragon —_

 _Flash Back_

Todos miraban como el dios de los fantasmas acercándose lentamente mientras que Danny y Jazz estaban paralizados de miedo mientras que el dragón de escamas rojizas quien se reía del dios de los fantasmas que estaba muy serio pero el le lanza unas llamaradas que impactan en su cuerpo pero no le mueve ni un solo cabello por lo que el dragón le extraña pero el solo lo mira para medir sus poderes — Debo advertirte que soy bastante mas fuerte que antes así que si quieres rendirte te destruiré rápidamente — El dios de los fantasmas se detiene mirando al dragón quien se reía del dios quien estaba calmado — ¿ y ? — El dios le lanza su ataque pero el de ojos rojos lo destruye con sus garras — ja ja ja ja ja ja Eso fue muy patético basura — El ser alado comienza a levitar mientras cargaba una enorme llamarada pero el dios se queda de brazos cruzados mientras que las llamas consumían todo a su paso pero el dios de los fantasmas estaba muy calmado pero la pelea impresionaba a los presentes — ¿ Que ... ? —

— ¿ Eso es todo ? — El dios se desliza hacia adelante apuntando con su mano al dragón quien estaba sintiéndose inquieto por las habilidades del ser de armadura negra — Estuve esperando toda mi existencia por un enemigo que me de la pelea que eh estado esperando pero veo con tristeza que no hay enemigos dignos de mi poderío —

 _Fin del Flash Back_

— Siempre estuvo jugando con nosotros y no hay duda que el podria vencer a Dan Phantom con un solo dedo si quiere — Danny aterriza en la universidad donde vuelve a su forma normal para ver donde estaban los demas y saber sobre el brazalete del tiempo — _Ojala hubiera una forma de llevarlo al futuro para que nos ayude pero no creo que sea facil de convencer_ — Danny baja las escaleras para ver a Dazz y Sam preparadas para el viaje en el tiempo y para volver al futuro — Tengo que decirles algo —

— ¿ Que sucede ? —

— Jazz nesecito que me des el despellejador de fantasmas Phantom — Ella lo mira extrañada mientras que el se ponia serio — No quiero que te arriesges Jazz ademas tu eres la unica que entiende esto de los viajes en el tiempo y puede reparar el brazalete del tiempo —

— Esta bien , esta bien — La mayor de los hermanos obedece la orden y se quita el arma para darselo a Danny quien hace una prueba apuntando al aire para volver a guardarla — ¿ Que haran ? —

— Detendremos a Dan Phantom a como de lugar — La de tiara celeste se coloca el brazalete en su lugar y coloca la fecha deseada , Danny y Sam la toman de los hombros y cuando aprieta el boton estos se envuelven en la burbuja blanca del tiempo para ver un destello y aparecer en el Amity Park del futuro — Dazz , quiero que tu tengas esto — Ella la toma y la mira — Cuando te de la orden dispara , eso causara que Dan comience a perder su disfraz y nos muestre su verdadera forma —

 **Continuara**

Nota Autor : Lamento la demora , pero por problemas no pude subir el cap pero tratare de hacerlo mas seguido

Nota autor dos : Tambien pudo disculpas por las faltas pero el corrector no funciona pero no se preocupen lo arreglare para el siguiente cap


	9. El ultimo Recurso parte I

**El Ultimo Recurso Parte I**

Ya habían pasado varios segundos desde que pisaron la tierra del futuro , solo había viento y muerte mientras que Danny ve su aliento fantasma para ver a su copia del futuro parado sobre una antena de celular con los brazos a su lado y una sonrisa macabra mostrando sus dientes — Vaya vaya , parece que han vuelto por mas — Dan desaparece y aparece delante de ellos con una mirada muy seria — Ustedes los humanos son tan insignificantes que no se dan cuenta de que están en frente de la superioridad y la aniquilación completa — Danny se transforma en fantasma con una mirada seria a su copia maligna — ¿ Que pasa ? ¿ No hay comentarios sarcásticos hoy ? — Dan comienza a reír pero Danny ve como la espada se forma en su mano y Dan lo azota con su energía pero los tres lo esquivan con suma facilidad pero Dan se despega del suelo volando para cortar a Danny con su espada de energía pero el chico fantasma usa los guantes caza fantasmas Fenton para atrapar la espada y la mano de Dan quien estaba confundido por las armas — ¿ Que...? —

— ¡ Dazz ahora ! — La hija fantasma apunta con su arma al máximo poder disparando contra su padre quien recibe la poderosa descarga por su espalda sintiendo el peor dolor pero este resistiendo golpea a Danny con un rodillazo y voltea para ver a su hija , usando su visión láser destruye el arma para acercarse a la chica quien se transforma en fantasma pero Danny lo toma de la cintura volviéndose intangible pero Dan usa su visión láser para golpear a Danny y volverse material — Rayos es muy fuerte — Dan aparece delante de el con una mirada seria — Maldito ... —

— No seas estúpido — Con su mano comienza a apretar el cuello de Danny quien trataba de soltarse pero no podia — No sabes nada , mientras mas me daño mas fuerte me vuelvo muchacho tonto — Con un apretón mas fuerte se empieza a escuchar como la traquea de Danny comienza a seder — Queda muy poco para que este planeta se convierta en un nuevo paraíso... ¡ Esperen el momento de su extinción humanos ! — Con un solo puñetazo envía el cuerpo de Danny contra las estatuas que estaban en ruinas con tanta fuerza que las destruye con el impacto de su cuerpo pero el chico fantasma se trataba de poner de pie para ver a su contra parte acercarse caminando de manera tranquila — Para ser humano has llegado demasiado lejos — El chico fantasma se pone de pie con sus manos preparando sus rayos fantasmas — Como recompensa te mostrare te mostrare algo bueno — Los anillos de luz suben y bajan transformando a Dan en Dan Phantom quien se acercaba con mirada seria — ¿ Que dices ? ¿ Empezamos ya ? — Danny sale volando pero Dan lo golpea con un puñetazo arrastrando su cuerpo por el suelo pero Dazz decide ayudar a su padre pero es expulsada por la energía de Dan quien solo sonreía mientras que Sam usa la caña de pescar Fenton para atrapar la espada de Dan quien ve a Sam volar a el enredando el hilo de pescar en su cuerpo dejándolo inmóvil — No puedes evitarlo , Una existencia que sea como yo llevara a este paraíso a la cima — Sam lograba detener a Dan quien forcejeaba en vano mientras Dazz y Danny le disparaban con todo lo que tenían , el chico fantasma sale volando con los guantes para golpear con toda su fuerza la cara del de ojos rojos quien sonreía , la furia de Danny era inmensa que no podía contenerse — ¿ No lo entiendes ? Ya termino todo — Usando sus visión logra acertar otro golpe en el pecho de Danny quemando su símbolo para cambiar la vista a Sam y destruir la caña de la familia Fenton quedando completamente libre pero ve a Danny acercarse con sus guantes — Reconoce tu lugar humano — El de ojos rojos le detiene el puño para apretarlo mientras preparaba su espada en su otra mano — ¿ Acaso quieres morir ? Concedido — Danny se suelta del guante dejando a Dan asombrado pero cuando lo mira este explota en cientos de pedazos enviando el cuerpo de su enemigo contra los edificios pero cuando Danny respira siente algo cortante en su espalda , al voltear Dan le aplica un golpe con su espada de energia que le deja una herida abierta en toda la espalda derribando al chico fantasma — ¿ No lo entiendes ? Me vuelvo mas fuerte a cada segundo que ustedes tratan de detenerme — Sam lo toma del cuello para alejarlo de Danny pero este se vuelve intangible para golpearla con una patada en el estomago y con su mano la golpea con un puñetazo en la cara tan potente que la arroja al suelo , ella coloca su mano en la tierra y varias púas de afiladas comienzan a salir pero Dan las destruía como si nada — Parece que no sabes que estoy en un lugar donde un miserable humano como tu jamas llegara —

— ¿ Estas seguro ? — La chica de vestido negro le lanza varias bolas de fuego verde que Dan destruye con su espada como si nada pero esto le hizo bajar su guardia y Sam lo golpea con un puñetazo a las costillas sin mucho resultado haciendo que Dan trate de cortarla con su espada que es esquivada con facilidad pero dejando una abertura en su vestido para girar y golpearla con una patada lanzandola al suelo — Es muy fuerte — Dan desciende a la antena estirando su brazo y Sam es testigo de como la energía de su brazo pasa a todo su cuerpo y con su mano estirada a ella crea una bola de fuego fantasma para terminar con su vida — ¿ El ataque de Danny ? — Antes de que pudiera hacer algo el chico fantasma parace enfadado por el castigo que había recibido pero Dan sonriendo se prepara para atacar

— ¡ Detente ahora mismo ! — Dan detiene su ataque y todos miran de donde venia esa voz — No te perdonare si haces algo mas de lo que te ordene yo mismo — Todos ven al cielo como las nubes se abren para ver un destello de luz blanca y una figura con un habito celeste y blanco , las manos detrás de la espalda , el mismo Crinitos estaba delante de todos

— ¡¿ Crinitos ?! — Danny estaba asombrado de lo que veía , con la boca abierta de sorpresa ve a los dos parados uno al lado del otro con una sonrisa de victoria

— Lo prometiste... — Se quedo Dan mientras miraba al asombrado chico quien no podía creerle a sus ojos lo que veía , la misma melena blanca y ojos azules que había visto en la zona fantasma — Yo seria quien le de el golpe fina a Danny Phantom — Danny estaba temblando de sorpresa al ver a los dos aliados quienes estaban sonriendo pero el se pone de pie con mirada seria

— ¿ Crinitos ? —

— Eh venido a ver como marcha todo ... —

— No dejare que se salgan con las suyas — Danny se vuelve a transformar y sale volando pero Crinitos una una especie de energia azul para crear una espada con su mano para hacerle frente a Danny quien lo golpea con su puño pero es detenido por la espada y con una onda es devuelto al suelo pero cae y ve como el aprendiz usa la mano con la espada para lanzar unas especies de llamas congelantes de fuego fantasma casi como el las creaba mezclando la energía y el hielo fantasma — Es rápido — Danny ve la cortina de humo como Dan caía con su espada pero el lo esquiva saltando hacia atrás pero el golpe hizo desgarrar la calle partiendola en dos y un edificio comienza a agrietarse con un color rojo para caer en pedazos , Danny lo vio con asombro como los seis pisos se desplomaban — Viene uno tras otro como si estuvieran coordinados en sus ataques — Los dos enemigos sonríen para salir a pelear contra Danny quien ve como Dan se acercaba con su espada pero se vuelve intangible dándole paso a Crinitos pero el chico fantasma lo esquiva viendo como el de melena blanca se pasaba de largo , Dan se acercaba para destruir a su oponente pero Sam atrapa la espada con sus manos y con una patada golpea las costillas del Danny del futuro

— Ahora tu pelearas conmigo — El ser del futuro se enfada y empuja mas su energía para el lado de Sam quien resistía con firmeza el ataque y con un rodillazo al estomago lo hace retroceder pero Danny crea una espada de hielo lanzandola a los pies de Sam que la levanta para bloquear los ataques de su rival y con su mano lanza unas llamaradas que lo hunden en el edificio que antes era la alcaldía , Danny bloqueaba los ataques de Crinitos pero se vuelve intangible haciendo que el pase de largo por su cuerpo y con un puñetazo lanza al de ojos azules contra otro edificio quedando Sam y Danny espalda con espalda — Danny estos tipos son muy peligrosos — La primera pila de escombros se congela y explota en una ráfaga de hielo y nieve , la segunda es destruida por una energía maligna liberando a Dan

— Maldita ... — Los dos se preparan para ver como los aliados lanza sus ataques que ellos esquivan saltando pero Dan aparece delante de Danny y lo toma de la cara para hundirlo en el suelo , Sam trata de ayudarlo pero es detenida por Crinitos quien parte la espada de hielo con una patada pero ella esquivaba los cortes por lo que Crinitos lanzaba varias bolas de fuego azul que quemaban todo a su paso pero ella las esquivaba casi con dificultad — Es tu fin — Dan trata de atravesar a Danny pero unas enredaderas lo detienen por lo que el las corta con su espada y Danny se vuelve intangible para salir del suelo conectando un poderoso golpe a la cara de su copia pero este se vuelve intangible haciendo que Danny baje su guardia y lo golpea con un gancho al estomago tan fuerte que lo deja de rodillas ante el

— Es inútil — Sam usaba sus enredaderas que estaban afiladas para detener a Crinitos quien las cortaba pero en un descuido de el , una de las filosas plantas atraviesa su corazón con suma facilidad dejando a la hechicera sorprendida de su acción — Te dije que es inútil — Crinitos toma la planta y se la quita para dejar ver la herida que debería ser mortal , esta comienza a cerrarse a una velocidad mas veloz que la de Deadpool o Wolverine

— Su herida ... La sana por completo —

— Mujer idiota — Dan aprovecha la distracción de Sam para conectar una bola de fuego fantasma en su espalda derribando a la hechicera quien trataba de resistir el dolor del ataque a traición — Acabare contigo — Danny sale volando atrapando a Dan con sus puños que este esquivaba y bloqueaba con suma facilidad pero los movimientos eran mas y mas rápidos cada vez ; Crinitos prepara su espada para saltar sobre el cuerpo de Sam fijando su cuello como objetivo pero esta se levanta y atrapa la espada del de ojos azules con sus manos desnudas sintiendo el frió calor del corte

— Ustedes deberían perecer aquí para poder traer el nuevo mundo sin sus patéticas formas de vida —

— Ustedes no pueden decidir por su cuenta quien vive y quien muere — Sam comienza a apretar mas la espalda hasta destruirla por completo dejando entre sus manos la mano derecha de Crinitos — Deberían dejar de subestimar a los humanos — Ella dobla la mano de su atacante y lo golpea con un codazo a la cara saltando como una acróbata hacia atrás y comenzar a golpearlo con sus puños , La hechicera se envuelve en llamas lanzando las ardientes llamas verdes contra Crinitos quien se queda parado recibiendo el ataque de Sam , los gritos de dolor de Crinitos se hicieron sonar mientras que las llamas consumían todo a su paso hasta que se dejo de escuchar su voz , por lo que los dos Danny ven como Sam estaba agitada — ¿ Pero que ...? — Los tres ven salir a Crinitos de la cortina de humo con una sonrisa como si no le hubiera pasado nada

— Este cuerpo ... Es inmortal — La confesión le hizo sentir un escalofríos por su espalda — ¿ Aun tienes deseos de pelear contra mi ? — Sam estaba sorprendida al igual que Danny de escuchar su confesión — Te recordare tu inutilidad y tu impotencia a cada segundo — Danny baja al suelo para ver a Crinitos pero ambos vuelven la mirada a Dan quien tenia su ataque listo y antes de escapar, Crinitos los atrapa del cuello en una llave dejando a los a merced del fantasma — Ahora pagaran por las ofensas que han cometido contra el paraíso — Dan sonreía al ver como los dos se trataban de soltar pero no podían — No se preocupen por mi cuerpo , se reconstruirá solo — Dan estaba listo para el ataque final mientras que Crinitos sonreía

 **Continuara**


	10. El Ultimo Recurso Parte II

**El Ultimo Recurso Parte II**

Danny y Sam estaban atrapados mientras que el ser de melena blanca estaba sosteniendo a los dos pero antes del ataque final un rayo de energía verde distrae a Dan quien voltea para ver a su hija con mirada seria mientras que ella sale volando para detener a Dan quien estaba enfadado pero Crinitos se pone enfrente evitando el ataque del láser que le quema el pecho revelando su carne chamuscada que empieza a regenerarse por lo que el de melena blanca la golpea pero ella lo bloquea y Dan le aparece por detrás pero Danny la vuelve intangible haciendo que los dos se golpeen entre ellos — Parece que aun se atreven a oponer resistencia a nosotros —

— Que descortesía — Los dos se quedan uno al lado del otro mientras se ponían en guardia de manera similar pero Sam ve como su hija sacaba algo de su cintura , los dos enemigos se lanzan contra Danny y su hija para mezclarse entre ellos pero Dazz lanza una granada pero Dan se vuelve intangible haciendo que el impacto golpee a Crinitos que le pulveriza parte de la cabeza dejando solo su lado izquierdo dejando solo una pequeña parte de su cara — Insolente , insensatos ... No pueden matarme — La regeneración de Crinitos comienza de manera mas acelerada pero cuando voltea , Danny lo congela con sus poderes pero este destruye la esfera de hielo por lo que Sam lo ataca con sus llamas pero Dazz trataba de resistir contra su padre a lo que Danny sale volando para atacar con su mano derecha que suelta un rayo que electrocuta a Dan , el voltea mirando al chico fantasma por lo que sale volando para atacarlo mientras que Crinitos se acercaba por detrás — Supongo que quieres morir — Dan prepara su espada de energía para apuñalar a Danny quien se vuelve intangible haciendo que la espada entre por el pecho de Crinitos

— Eso fue tan patético — Crinitos lanza sus rayos de hielo pero este lo esquiva cambiando de forma su cuerpo , Dazz aparece por detrás con su fuego fantasma atacando al ser del ojos azules quien recibe un potente ataque — No pueden destruirme , soy inmortal — Con su gran velocidad comienza a perseguir a Dazz quien esquivaba sus ataques pero al voltear dispara un corte fantasma que impacta contra el pecho del inmortal cortando su carne como si nada — No pueden detenerme — Los dos salen volando al cielo mientras que Danny y Sam estaban preocupados

— No entiendo ¿ Como puede haber dos de el ? —

— Ya que estas a punto de morir te lo diré — Dan aparece por detrás electrocutando a Danny y Sam mientras Crinitos entretenía a la hija de ambos — Es una interesante historia — Sam se levanta pero el la golpea que la deja semi consciente para tomar a Danny de la ropa y mirarlo a los ojos — Hace tiempo supe de ti , me intereso todo de ti por eso decidí tomar las riendas de este mundo existencial —

 _Flash Back_

Crinitos se acercaba a la zona mas aislada de la zona fantasma donde se encontraba Desiree en una especie de isla con aspecto Árabe , ella simplemente estaba sentada mientras pensaba en los deseos que había concedido en toda su existencia y como ese hombre le había roto el corazón — Oye ¿ Es cierto que concedes deseos ? — El fantasma de los deseos se acerca y mira al de melena blanca con una mirada muy seria y fría — Quiero que me concedas un deseo —

— ¿ Y cual es tu deseo ? —

— Deseo ser inmortal y la eterna juventud —

— Así lo deseas y así sera — Ella usa su magia para envolver en una especie de nube verde brillante a Crinitos quien siente como empieza a cambiar sus latidos — Listo , pero debo advertirte que la unica forma de volver a ser un mortal es que pidas deshacer el deseo o que alguien lo haga por ti —

— ¿ Hacerlo por mi ? — _En ese momento supe que si tu sabias que yo era inmortal , lo mas probable es que tu tomarías la idea de Desiree para volverme un simple mortal como tu y los de mas , por eso hice lo que hice_ — Supongo que no tomare tu sugerencia — Crinitos levanta su mano para crear una espada con su energía y destruye al fantasma de los deseos con suma facilidad haciendo que ella desaparezca del mundo de los fantasmas formando parte de la nada — Que tonto fui , debí pedir el segundo deseo ... Bueno no importa ahora soy inmortal que es lo importante — Crinitos se marcha de la isla pero al ver las cálidas arenas lanza un ataque final que la destruye en cientos de pedazos y al llegar al templo del fantasma del tiempo , Tras ver toda la vida de Danny se detuvo en un hecho curioso al ver a Danny pelear contra Tucker a quien expulsa su lado fantasma con el cazador de sueños Fenton , Crinitos se detiene al ver el artefacto , Danny también los usa para separarse y volver a unirse — Vaya ... Muy interesante — _Fue cuando lo vi , ese artefacto debia de ser mio pero se que no lo conseguiría fácil así que decidí pasar todo el tiempo necesario para saber de ti , todo , fortaleza , debilidades ... Todo , Por eso mientras tus padres dormían , entre a su laboratorio y lo robe , mientras tu dormías tu amada esposa despierta por lo que use el cazador de sueños para separar nuestras almas pero yo la fusione con tu cuerpo y cuando ella trato de detenerme ... Ya sabes_

 _Fin del Flash Back_

Danny escucha la explicación de Dan por lo que se levanta pero es derribado de nuevo como si nada — Eso no explica como hay dos de ustedes —

— Es simple ... —

 _Flash Back_

 _Tras haber destruido a mi objetivo principal utilice el portal Fenton de su laboratorio para ir a la zona fantasma donde estaba la zona de los congelados —_ Señor ... No lo esperábamos tan... ¿ Quien eres ? — Crinitos crea una espada con su mano apuñalando a Congelación quien cae rendido y al tomar el infimapa decide regresar en el tiempo al pasado donde se encontraba su copia pero Dan destruye a Congelación de nuevo

— ¿ Que... eres ? —

— Yo soy tu , eh venido por ti para llevar a nuestro mundo al paraíso — Los dos se estrechan la mano pero se toman del antebrazo como símbolo de alianza y hermandad

 _Fin de Flash Back_

— ¿ Ahora lo entiendes o no ? — Dan toma a Danny de su cabello y lo mira a los ojos — El Crinitos del pasado es el que es inmortal y yo que soy el del futuro quien empezó esta campaña del paraíso soy el del futuro por eso soy mas poderoso — Danny no podía digerir lo que pasaba — La mejor parte es que borre de mi camino a todos los que se opusieron , tu amada Sam , tu hijo ... — El lo fuerza a mirar a Dazz quien estaba siendo derrotada por Crinitos — Y a ella ...— Danny se enfada se suelta de Dan y lo golpea con un poderoso puñetazo con tanta fuerza que le arranca dos dientes de la boca , los puñetazos de Danny golpeaban tanto el cuerpo como la cara de Dan pero Crinitos le aparece por detrás pero Danny coloca su mano en el pecho del de melena enterrándolo vivo en los escombros por lo que los puñetazos y la ira del chico fantasma para tomar a Dan del cuello y golpearlo con un rodillazo tan potente pero con su visión láser lanza un rayo contra Danny estrellando su cuerpo contra la pared pero Crinitos lo atrapa del cuello y Dan atraviesa el cuerpo de Crinitos con su espada de energía para llegar herir el costado derecho de Danny quien cae al suelo volviendo a ser humano por lo que Sam usa sus poderes para sacar a Danny mientras que Dazz se transforma en fantasma para usar el lamento fantasmagórico contra Dan y Crinitos sacando a sus padres del camino — Niña insolente —

— Debemos volver al pasado — Ella enciende el aparato del tiempo pero al tomarlo se lo quita y lo lanza a Sam y a Danny quienes son envueltos en la burbuja del tiempo — Vuelvan al pasado y regresen para derrotar a estos enemigos , creo en ustedes —

— ¡ Dazz no ! — Los dos llegan al año de 2017 donde se fueron pero ven a Jaz quien se levanta para socorrer a Danny quien estaba mal herido — Jazz , necesitamos ayuda —

— ¿ Donde esta la niña del futuro ? — Jazz comienza a mirar a todos lados mientras que Sam estaba llorando por la perdida de su hija quien se sacrifico para que ellos volvieran — ¿ Sam ? —

— Ella se quedo con ellos dos ... Son demasiados poderosos para nosotros — Reloj se hace presente acompañado del dios quien estaba con los brazos cruzados y su cabello de llama estaba algo alterado — Reloj ... Tu ..—

— Necesito al chico fantasma — Reloj coloca su bastón contra la cara de Danny para acelerar su curación , este despierta y ve al dios pero se transforma en fantasma — Tranquilo chico , necesito que vengas conmigo y con Reloj , quizás pueda darte una mano — Danny se levanta y se adentra en el portal con el dios y Reloj quien cierra para empezar a caminar a un mundo congelado

— Claro , detendremos a Crinitos antes de que cometa su crimen — El dios avanza para ver como Crinitos se acercaba a Congelación — Reloj , debemos hacer algo — Los dos ni se mueven al ver como el se acerca por detrás mientras cargaba su espada en su mano derecha — ¡ Reloj — Crinitos logra apuñalar a Congelación mientras tomaba el infimapa

— Tiempo fuera — El fantasma del tiempo detiene el tiempo en el momento que Crinitos tomaba el infimapa en sus manos para que el dios vea con suma claridad todo

— Si estas son las evidencias que necesitamos —

— Retrocederemos y lo solucionaremos —

— Ya lo recordé , tu puedes retroceder en el tiempo —

— Solo digamos ... Que tendrás una segunda oportunidad — Reloj retrocede en el tiempo mientras que Crinitos aun tenia el infimapa pero cuando se acerca a Congelacion Danny lo atrapa con su mano — Parece que eres muy susceptible a estas invasiones —

— ¿ Que es esto ...? —

— Venimos a evitar que tu te apoderes del infimapa y destruyas el mundo — Congelación mira a Crinitos con el infimapa que se empieza a reir — No finjas , eh visto el futuro , todo esta destruido y cientos murieron por tu culpa —

— jajajajajaja , ya veo ... Con que mi plan y obra maestra se cumplió verdad — Crinitos se empieza a reír de manera despiadada mientras sujetaba el infimapa — Entonces ... No puede haber testigos — Con su mano comienza a crear una espada para atacar a Danny pero el dios se mete en el medio deteniendo la mano de Crinitos quien estaba enfadado

— ¿ Oh acaso es que eres tonto en extremo ? — El dobla la mano dejándola de lado y coloca su mano detrás de la espalda creando una esfera de energía apuntando a su cuerpo y con un golpe certero eliminando a Crinitos de un solo golpe , haciendo que Crinitos salga volando y explote dejando al dios con una sonrisa — Oye , te ordeno que tu próximo aprendiz sea un ser mas notable —

 **Continuara**


	11. El Ultimo Recurso Parte III

**El Ultimo Recurso Parte III**

El dios se había echo con la vida de Crinitos , solo miró a Danny quien estaba sorprendido pero vuelve a voltear para el portal pero antes de cruzarlo se escucha su voz — Escucha chico ... Ya me eh arriesgado mucho por ti y tus compatriotas mortales , derrota a Dan Phantom o muere como un guerrero — Danny ve como el dios y Reloj desaparecen en el portal por lo que usa el infimapa para regresar a su casa y encontrar el termo Fenton , pero este comienza a ver el esquema del termo y comienza a mejorarlo con las herramientas de sus padres , mientras trabajaba solo podía pensar en derrotar a Dan y Crinitos del futuro pero esta vez tenia un arma para detenerlos

— ¿ Sam ? ... Por favor contesta — Se escucha como el celular es atendido por su novia — Sam prepárate , llevare el nuevo termo Fenton para allá y detendremos a Dan y Crinitos —

— Danny ¿ que demonios paso ? —

— Larga historia , voy enseguida — El corta la llamada pero toma el termo y hace que los anillos de luz lo vuelvan fantasma pero se da cuenta que el atrapa sueños Fenton por lo que lo destruye con su dedo lanzando un rayo verde — Es increíble que algo que haya echo mi padre pueda ser tan peligroso...— Danny ve el Ecto-Inyector por lo que decide tomarlo , era suficiente para una dosis pero de algo le serviría —

 _En el Futuro de 2037_

Dazz se encontraba recibiendo golpes de Dan quien con gran velocidad los aplicaba directo a su cara y cuerpo mientras que el amo del hielo observaba mientras se reía con los brazos cruzados pero la chica fantasma se pone seria y logra acercar un golpe en su cara lo que hace que Dan se ponga serio y con un puñetazo mas fuerte la envía al suelo dejándola completamente herida — No tienes mas energía , mejor resígnate — Dazz se levanta con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y la transformación desaparece pero los anillos aparecen de nuevo y se vuelve a transformar en fantasma — Parece que aun quieres seguir peleando ¿ Acaso quieres morir ? —

— Maldito ... — Dan aparece delante de ella y con un gancho la golpea en el estomago colocandola de rodillas delante de el y con una patada descendente la golpea en la cabeza dejándola boca abajo contra el suelo — No tienes... Derecho ...—

— Tu no me vas a decir que puedo y que no puedo hacer — Dan la toma del cuello y la levanta dejándola a la altura de sus ojos y con un fuerte golpe la lanza contra Crinitos quien la quita de su camino con una patada — Ya no soy un esclavo , soy un señor — El de ojos rojos la toma del cabello y con su mano lanza un rayo y la arroja contra un poste de luz que es partido por la mitad mientras que Crinitos estaba de brazos cruzados mientras veía como la chica salia corriendo para esconderse detrás de una pared mientras que Dan se acercaba caminando mientras que Dazz preparaba su mano con un rayo fantasma , sus nervios estaban alterados mientras que el de ojos rojos se reía en voz baja pero cuando ella ya no escucha el paso de Dan pero su mano atraviesa la pared tomando a la chica del cuello y arrojándola a la calle pero ella se levanta y cae desmayada — Supongo que lo ultimo que te daré ... Sera la paz de la tumba —

 _En el Año 2017_

Danny llegaba a la universidad mientras que Sam y Jazz estaban un poco confundidas pero el saca el termo Fenton — Solo espero que Dazz este bien — Danny le da el termo a su novia quien estaba confundida — Eh mejorado el termo asi que podremos atraparlo y no se escapara —

— ¿ Crees que Dan no se escapara ? Ya lo hemos intentado todo —

— No es para Dan — Los dos se pusieron juntos pero Danny toma el brazalete del tiempo y coloca las coordenadas pero regresa diez minutos antes de lo previsto — Tengo mis razones por si Dazz empezaba a pelear — Los dos regresan en el tiempo para ver una gran explosión — Los llamare...—

— Supongo que lo ultimo que te daré ... Sera la paz de la tumba — El ser de ojos rojos preparaba su rayo fantasma pero ve como un pilar de luz color verde estaba llamando su atención por lo que los dos se miran a los ojos y se asientan con la cabeza a lo que Dan la patea con tanta fuerza que lanza su cuerpo contra sus padres pero Danny la atrapa entre sus brazos

— Padre... Savia que volverías ... —

— Dazz ... Resiste por favor ... — El chico de ojos verdes saca la jeringa y se la inyecta a su hija quien abre los ojos para curarse instantáneamente — Vaya si que es en un instante —

— ¿ Que era esa cosa ? — Dazz vio que sus golpes y heridas habían desaparecido — _Me siento ...Un poco mas fortalecida ¿ que era esa cosa ? —_

 _—_ Dazz toma el termo y quiero que en la primera oportunidad encierres a Crinitos — Ella asiente con la cabeza pero esconde el termo antes que llegaran los dos seres quienes estaban sonriendo mientras que Danny estaba serio — Dan , es hora de acabar contigo — Dan crea un rayo fantasma y se lo lanza contra el pero Danny lo desvía con su mano dejando a los dos villanos sorprendidos — ¿ Te haz debilitado ? —

— Fuiste muy listo en eliminar al Crinitos del presente pero para reparar la linea debes reparar el punto de quiebre — Danny mira a su hija pero los dos salen volando a golpear a Dan mientras que Crinitos se lanza con su espada pero Sam lo patea en la cara mientras que Dan crea su espada y Danny la atrapa con las manos por lo que usa su visión de láser para atacar a su cara haciendo retroceder a Dan y con sus puñetazos lo golpea con tanta fuerza que le parte el labio al ser de ojos rojos pero este le da un puñetazo pero Danny se vuelve intangible haciendo que Dan lo traspase y con un rodillazo lo golpea en el estomago pero Dan crea su espada haciendo un corte en su mejilla y con una patada lanza a Danny contra un edificio — Debiste quedarte en el presente , por que aquí yo doy las ordenes — Sam lo golpea por detrás con una patada en la espalda pero Dan da vuelta la cabeza — No debiste hacer eso — Ella le lanza una bola de fuego a la cara que le explota en la cara dejando ver a Dan enfadado con mirada agresiva — Definitivamente no debiste hacer eso — Dan la toma del cuello para crear una espada de energía con su mano pero Danny le lanza su rayo para congelar la mano de su enemigo y Sam lo patea en el estomago con los dos pies haciendo que el la suelte y retroceda tomándose su estomago pero Danny lo golpea por la espalada con una descarga eléctrica pero este voltea y golpea con un puñetazo en la cara pero Dan lo detiene y con sus manos crea dos rayos de energía pero Sam lo atrapa con una sus brazos pasandolo debajo de los de el colocando sus palmas en la nuca de Dan y el chico fantasma golpea varias veces pero este se vuelve intangible y patea a Sam por las costillas para ver que Danny se lanza contra el con sus puñetazos pero este lo resistía por lo que Sam sacude su cabeza para atraparlo con sus enredaderas al cuello y Dan le lanza su rayo pero Danny le congela las manos — Inocente , insensato — Con el hielo le da un puñetazo en la cara , con la otra mano congelada le golpea a Sam pero Crinitos se harta de ver como ellos jugaban por lo que en un descuido le da la espalda a Dazz

— Dazz ¡ ahora ! — La chica obedece y saca el termo Fenton para comenzar a absorber al amo de los fríos quien trataba de soltarse pero no podía , Dan se da cuenta de las acciones y se multiplica varias veces dejando a Danny y Sam completamente rodeados por lo que los dos comienzan a destruir las copias pero Danny usa su lamento fantasmagórico para desintegrar a las copias pero Dan ve como Dazz estaba con el termo en la mano y la pareja del pasado lo golpea con una patada que lo arroja contra un edificio que se destruye pero los dos atacan con sus llamas fantasmas creando una gran explosión — Dazz , vete de aqui y coloca ese termo en un lugar seguro — Dan aparece pero esta vez no tenia una hoja de energía sino un sable con mango de color rojo

— Gracias por la mejora — Dan abanica su sable de mas de un metro y medio de alto lanzando varias agujas contra Danny , las agujas atraviesan hombros , costados y piernas dejando unas especies de agujas rojas carmesí que cuando este la agita explotan dejando horribles heridas en su cuerpo , Sam enfadada lo ataca pero el sable lo ataca haciendo que ella lo esquive y Danny le lanza un rayo de hielo que congela el brazo y el sable se destruye pero Dazz le aparece delante de el y comienza a golpearlo con poderosos puñetazos pero Danny aprovecha la distracción para golpear con un puñetazo y romper el sable con un puñetazo dejando el mango de energía en su mano y Sam lo electrocuta , los tres lanzaban sus rayos para debilitarlo pero este se ponía de rodillas mientras que Danny se enfadaba mas y comenzaba a atacar con mas fuerza , Sam envuelve sus puños en llamas y lo golpea con mas fuerza mientras que los Phantom lo atacaban con sus rayos pero Dan seguía resistiendo por lo que Danny usa su ultimo recurso — ¿ Que planeas hacer ? —

 _Flash Back_

— ¿ Acaso crees que te dejare hacer lo que quieras en mi amada ciudad ? — El señor fantasma aparece envuelto en una especie de energía verde llameante — El minuto de distracción paso hace segundos y mi ataque especial esta por acabar contigo —

— ¿ Así ? Inténtalo — Los clones de Danny aparecen rodeando al dios en ocho partes , ellos estaban envueltos en llamas igual que el original dejando al dios intrigado para ver como los fantasmas flexionan las piernas y se ponen en posición para atacar — ¿ Que estas haciendo ? —

— ¡ Explosión fantasmagórica ! —

— ¡¿ Que ?! —

El señor fantasma se abre mientras sus clones lo seguían y las energía de las explosiones arrasan con toda energía fantasma que hay en un área de 500 kilómetros a la redonda , Sam protege al chico fantasma con una muralla de rocas mientras que el destello de luz carbonizaba toda energía fantasmal que había

 _Fin del Flash Back_

— _Esta vez no necesito esos 60 segundos —_ Danny se vuelve como una especie de átomo con unas órbitas que movían esferas de luces , Sam miraba con tristeza mientras que el chico fantasma se duplicaba varias veces por lo que ella toma a su hija pero no sin antes enredar a su enemigo — Lamento mucho si destruyo esta ciudad — La velocidad de Dazz no parecía la correcta por lo que comienza a sentir la energía que estaba emanando Danny con su ataque especial , pero ya no había problema ya que la fuerza gravitacional dejaría a Dan encerrado — No importa que te sueltes , una vez cerrado el circulo no podrás escapar — Dan se vuelve intangible para salir volando pero al chocar contra Danny este es electrocutado por la fuerza de gravedad , con gran ira se levanta y le lanza un rayo fantasma que revota contra el cuerpo de Danny volviendo a donde salio pero este lo esquiva y cuando regresa lo parte con un puñetazo — Te dije que escapar es inútil , ni yo puedo escapar una vez que hago esta técnica —

— Idiota , nos mataras —

— Corrección ... Nos mataremos — Danny coloca sus manos como si fuera un ángel y la luz comienza a inundar su cuerpo pero Dan se trata de salvar sin resultado — Lamento tener un poder tan destructivo pero es necesario para detenerte —

— ¿ De donde sacaste esta habilidad tan demente ? —

— ¿ Por que crees que se llama " Ultimo Recurso " ? — Dan golpea con varios puñetazos pero no era nada por que la fuerza de Danny era muy superior a Dan — Se acabo Dan ... Se acabo ...— Danny abre los ojos y los pilares de luz comienzan a brillar mientras que las dos femeninas ven como la destrucción estaban inminente destrozando todo lo que estaba en un radio de dos kilómetros dejando a madre e hija entristecidas por el mal necesario

 **Continuara**


	12. El Poder Supremo

**El Poder Supremo**

Dan estaba atrapado entre los clones de Danny quien cargaba la energía en su cuerpo y listo para derrotar al villano — ¡ Destello fantasmagórico ! — La gran masa de energía comienza a consumir todo a su paso mientras que las femeninas veían a lo lejos como los edificios desaparecían volviéndose polvo y las nubes cedían al paso de la luz del ataque de Danny

— ¿ Que ... fue... eso ? — Dazz temblaba para sacar la aguja viendo que solo tenia un poco de ecto-inyector que no llegaba al 15 % del material original — Cuando vuelva debo inyectarle lo que sobro del extraño liquido — Las dos ven como la luz se había apagado viendo a Danny caminar con suma dificultad y parte de su traje completamente rojo , cortes y quemaduras marcaban su cara y poderosos golpes en su cuerpo a lo que Dazz se apresura a inyectarle lo ultimo que quedaba para ver que las heridas mas serias habían sanado pero el aun seguia agitado — Lo logramos , lo derrotamos — Los tres ven como en medio del cráter estaba el cuerpo de Dan quien no tenia parte de la cara , le faltaba un brazo y media pierna derecha , ademas de que el lado izquierdo no tenia oreja y habia perdido tres dedos de su mano dejando el pulgar y el dedo mayor en su única mano que aun seguía a medio destruir — No puedo creerlo , aun sigue con vida —

— El destino les ha fallado por que abrieron una grieta — Con las energías rojas que mostraban su maldad comienza a reemplazar sus piernas por una cola de fantasma , en sus espaldas se formaron unas especies de alas de demonio , su cuerpo comienza a crecer del tamaño de un edificio de 8 pisos dejando a todos asombrados , su voz se había vuelto tan grave que sonaba como un demonio del averno — ¿ Creen que eso es poder ? — Dan saca su espada rota para golpearla en su palma que estaba echa de energía maligna para retirar y los presentes ven como era una especie de bastón , sorprendidos ven como era una hoz que al apoyarla destroza el suelo — Ahora yo soy quien tiene el poder supremo y ustedes no son mas que insulsos roedores — Dan abre sus alas para salir al aire y con su hoz desgarra la linea de espacio y el tiempo dejando ver como un universo de caos y destrucción se acercaba , con rayos rosados y truenos que aturdían a todos , el deja derramar sus energías malignas para crear a varios de sus clones que salen en forma original — ¡ Nos vamos a comer el mundo ! — Danny lanza varios de sus rayos pero solo unos pocos lo esquivaron , cuando golpea a uno de ellos se vuelve un humo de color rojo , Sam saca sus raíces que atraviesan a las copias de Dan mientras que Dazz salta para golpear a las copias pero ellos salen mas para extender sus manos y lanzar rayos fantasmas contra Danny y Sam pero ellos lo esquivan mientras que Dazz lanzaba rayos contra Dan quien los recibía pero en su cabeza se formaba una aureola roja que estaba detrás de la cabeza pero esta eran dos círculos con una cruz que las unía — Es hora de que la raza humana deje de existir — La resistencia sale para ver como el monstruo destruía todo a su paso con su hoz — Soy el ángel de la muerte , llego la hora de la purificación — Con sus poderes comienza a arrasar con todo pero Danny lo ataca con su lamento fantasmagórico pero no logra hacerle nada a Dan quien lo ataca con su cola y lo arroja contra varios edificios , Sam lo había atacado con sus llamas pero no le hacia nada por lo que Dan empieza a agitar sus alas y Danny crea una espada de hielo para hacerle un corte en la espalda que no tuvo resultado ya que la energía que cubría su carne viva era muy resistente — Patética criatura — Con su hoz trata de matarlo pero Dazz le ataca a la cara con un rayo fantasma por lo que el clava su hoz en el suelo para abrir la tierra y ver como una lumbre salia de la grita , los pilares de lava ardiendo comienzan a salir mientras que los rayos partían la tierra con feroces golpes , Dan lanza sus rayos contra el suelo separando al equipo pero Danny sale volando para atacar con sus rayos fantasmas pero Sam comienza a sentir la desesperación que sufrió contra el dios de los fantasmas

 _Flash Back_

— Jamas ... Te lo perdonare — La Wicca se había envuelto así misma en una especie de aura negra tan pequeña que apenas se notaba — Jamas te lo perdonare ... Jamas te lo perdonare —

— Pondre fin a tu tormento — El dios levanta su mano para golpear a Sam con un puñetazo — Desaparece — Al tratar de golpearla esta le atrapa el golpe con su mano izquierda — ¿ Que ... ? —

— ¡ Jamas te lo perdonare ! — Con su mano derecha la extiende y logra atravesar el corazón del dios de los fantasmas quien siente como su cuerpo estaba siendo cocinado vivo por lo que fuese que fuera

— ¿ Que...? ¿ Que especie de truco es este ? —

— ¿ Recuerdas el ataque que te mencione ? Ahora imaginalo a la décima potencia — La hechicera estaba seria mientras que Danny veia la herida que tenia el dios que mostraba una especie de luz y su piel se empieza a quemar al igual que sus órganos y carne , el ser de ojos negros comienza a reírse mientras que Sam seguía enfadada

— Bien... Jugado ... — El dios comienza a envolverse en unas llamas negras para dar un grito de dolor y explotar delante de Sam quien no se movía , Danny estaba desconcertado por lo que veía

— Se acabo maldito —

 _Fin del Flash Back_

— Es cierto ... Ese poder no se por que pero debo usarlo — Sam comienza a recordar lo sucedido con el dragon en la ultima pelea

 _Flash Back_

La fuerza de los dos estaba muy equilibrada , Sam aun sentía un profundo odio por haber matado a sus amigos y destruido al mundo pero ella no daba ni un paso atrás pero el dragón abre su hocico para destruir a la hechicera quien afirma sus pies al suelo — ¿ Cuanto tiempo podrás sostener esta batalla ? — El ser alado abre sus alas para lanzar ráfagas de aire que no la movían , la hechicera logra sostener el ataque con una sola mano mientras que con la otra desenfundaba la espada de luz para saltar sobre la corriente de llamas pero el ser alado la sigue con la vista para verla aterrizar detrás de el y con su cola trata de golpear a la hechicera quien lo esquiva con suma facilidad , Sam levanta grandes toneladas de esta tierra corrompida pero el ser de las alas negras rojizas las destruye con sus llamas pero Sam no esta por ningún lado , el ser de ojos rojos estaba oliendo el suelo mientras que escuchaba unos leves latidos por lo que clava sus garras en el suelo pero estaba vació al subir la vista un destello baja cortando la cara del dragón quien le lanza un puñetazo a lo que la hechicera lo esquiva y con las rocas mas agudas lanza su ataque contra el ser de alas quien crea una esfera de energía haciendo que las rocas se vuelvan polvo pero la espada de luz atraviesa la esfera , el dragón decide ponerse serio por lo que la ataca con sus llamas pero ella las corta con la espada de luz — Ya estas empezando a fastidiarme mucho pequeña mortal —

— No me importa , tengo que destruirte —

— ¡ No puedes ganarme soy invencible ! — El ser la toma entre sus manos par comenzar a apretar su cuerpo mientras que Sam gritaba de dolor pero se las arregla para dejar deslizar la espada cortando los dedos del ser de ojos rojos quien la suelta haciendo que ella caiga de pie para ver como la sangre ardiente caía al suelo por lo que ella rueda esquivando el liquido que estaba al rojo vivo — MISERABLE... —

— No eres ningún dios por que esto si que te dolió — El ser ve que su herida no se regeneraba como el pensaba que lo hacia — ¿ Sera que tu fuerza la estarás sobre valorando ? — El ser completamente enfadado echa grandes llamas contra la hechicera quien no se movía solo la retenía con su espada como si nada

 _Fin del Flash Back_

— Debo detenerte — Sus ojos se volvieron negros mientras que sus manos tenían unas especies de llamas negras mientras que se acercaba a Dan pero este la ataca con su visión de láser pero ella la esquivaba y al llegar a su brazo comienza a correr por el brazo que era energía pura pero salta para clavar la punta de sus dedos dentro del ojo formado por la energía de Dan quien la toma con su mano y la arroja con fuerza contra el suelo pero Danny la atrapa y se vuelve intangible pasa traspasar la cola de serpiente de Dan mientras que Dazz le lanzaba rayos fantasmas pero no daban resultado contra el — ¿ Cuanto tardara ? — Danny la mira y los dos ven como sus extremidades comienzan a volverse color cenizas mientras que Dan toma su hoz y se amputa el brazo derecho quedando solo con un brazo — Maldito , logro averiguar lo que me proponía —

— Un digno esfuerzo ... Recuerda que poseo los recuerdos de Danny Phantom y se que eso lo usaste contra el dios de los fantasmas — Con su hoz lanza una onda de energía que ambos esquivan — No hay nada que puedan usar contra mi por que los conozco , se quienes son , conozco sus debilidades y fortalezas , conozco su psicología y su física — Dazz lo ataca por la espalda con una bola de fuego fantasma que no hizo mas que llamar la atención del ser quien golpea con su ala derecha pero Dazz ve como la gente estaba mirándola pelear con la esperanza que ellos lo derroten por lo que gira en el aire y sale para atacar a Dan pero ve como con toda su velocidad este la trata de golpear a Dan pero este se cubre con su ala pero Dazz la atraviesa con su cuerpo dejando un agujero en su estomago pero este voltea y la golpea con su hoz en la espalda haciendo que ella atraviese los últimos seis edificios en pie , Danny se pone delante de el para multiplicarse en siete copias de el y ellos comienzan a atacar a Dan con sus rayos , este se los trata de quitar de encima pero ellos eran muy veloces para el — Maldito , no pueden detenerme — Con una esfera de energía los arrasa pero Danny lanza un poderoso rayo a Dan quien queda cegado por el destello de luz a lo que Sam lanza sus llamas para quemar la espalda de la criatura quien la golpea con el mango de su hoz , Dazz se levanta pero vuelve a ser humana mientras soltaba sangre de su boca , las poderosas heridas que tenia en su cuerpo pero ve su mano que estaba rota

— No puedo darme por vencida ... Tengo que derrotarlo ...— Dazz no se podía transformar y cae inconsciente al suelo mientras temblaba por la perdida de calor de sus heridas mientras que el frio viento arrasaba con la arena del lugar

— Acepten la verdadera aniquilación — Dan usa su hoz contra Sam pero ella la esquiva con dificultad pero con su cola la arroja contra una pared con tanta fuerza que ella queda aturdida y sin poder levantarse , Dan se acercaba arrastrando su cola de serpiente por el suelo preparando su hoz para acabar con ella pero antes del ultimo golpe , Danny atrapa la punta de la hoja con sus manos mientras que el tiraba mas fuerza contra Danny a quien lo puso de rodillas ante el — ja ja ja ja ja ja ja , Acéptalo , soy mucho mas fuerte que tu , soy el ser supremo ... Soy un dios de la destrucción y tu eres un roedor — Danny toma la punta de la hoja y la deja de lado clavandola de lado y el sube con toda su velocidad aplicando un gancho en su quijada tan potente que lo hace retroceder pero Dan lanza su visión de láser hundiendo su cuerpo en el suelo con tanta fuerza que el no podía levantarse , Dan se acerca con su hoz para ver el cuerpo inerte de Danny quien trataba de levantarse aunque no podía — No te matare , quiero que sientas el grito de 12 millones de almas quemándose por tu fracaso en una lluvia de un propio infierno que cree — Danny siente la cola de serpiente que apretaba sus huesos pero no podía hacer nada — Ahora ... Los humanos se extingan para siempre —

 **Continuara**


	13. Extinción primera parte

**Extinción** **Primera parte**

Dan estaba concentrado en aniquilar a sus enemigos , Dazz se pone de pie con suma dificultad en la que ve como la enorme masa que solía ser su padre se contentaba con destruir el mundo con su visión que destrozaba todo lo que tocaba , la chica de tiara celeste se transforma con los anillos de luz y sale a su encuentro , la media cara de Dan voltea a ver a su hija — Jajajaja parece que gracias a tus amigos este nuevo poder que me han ayudado a otorgar me volvieron ilimitado —

— ¿ Ilimitado ? ¿ De que estas hablando ? — El ser con cola de serpiente la golpea contra el suelo dejando una zanja de tres metros de profundidad — ¿ Por que tienes que destruirnos ? ¿ Que te hemos echo ? — Dan usa su mano para atrapar a su hija mientras que ella resistía el apretón — ¿ Por que ...? —

— ¿ Por que ? Buena pregunta — Dan estrella su mano contra el suelo dejando a la chica entre la mano y la calle — Ustedes los humanos son una plaga en este bello mundo , causan guerras , se matan entre ustedes y no saben valorar la vida hasta que se les arrebata , es por eso que debo erradicar a la raza humana — Dan usa su mano echa de energía para crear una onda de energía que destruía todo a su paso mientras Dazz escuchaba los gritos de los civiles quienes gritaban y lloraban por la muerte y perdida de sus familiares — Ahora que eh obtenido el poder máximo , ni la naturaleza , ni los dioses pueden detenerme —

— ¿ Estas seguro ? — Dan voltea para ver como Danny se acercaba volando a gran velocidad y con un golpe de sus dos puños juntos acertando un golpe devastador haciendo retroceder a su copia que suelta a Dazz quien se levanta con gran ira mientras preparaba sus rayos fantasmas para atacarlo con tanta fuerza que lo hacían retroceder pero Dan se descubre y con su mano abierta golpea a Danny quien se vuelve intangible y sale disparado para golpear a Dan quien desaparece delante de los presentes para aparecer detrás de el y con su garra electrocuta a Danny quien da un grito de dolor pero Dazz lanza un rayo hiriendo su mano de carne y hueso haciendo que el voltee enfadado a su hija quien estaba asustada y temblando se quedo paralizada para recibir el aliento de Dan que la dejaba mareada y sin aire pero al abrir sus ojos llorosos ve venir la cola de su padre que la arroja al suelo pero ella se levanta y siente como sus costillas estaban rotas , de entre las sombras sale Sam con una armadura de piedras que y de hierbas para sostener dicha armadura — ¿ Sam ? —

— Como en el vídeo juego contra Tecnhus — La de melena negra le da un puñetazo a Dan para arrojarlo al suelo , este se levanta para ver como la estatua coloca sus manos en el suelo viendo como salen montañas y la serpiente lo esquiva varias veces pero Dan lo congela con sus poderes y Sam aprovecha para darle un puñetazo certero pero Dan usa su hoz para atacar a Sam y Danny usa sus poderes para crear una espada de hielo con las aguas salidas del desagüe y distrae a Dan con poderosos rayos que hacia que Dan lo mire por lo que Sam toma la espada para cortarle el brazo de energía , Sam le clava la espada en la cola estacando a Dan y con varios puñetazos lo golpea en la cara y con sus poderes comienza a quemarle la cara — Danny , si no lo vencemos dentro de poco la armadura se desarmara —

— Lo se , pero no se me ocurre nada para vencerlo — Dazz sale volando para golpear a Dan con un puñetazo en la cara partiendo parte de la energía que formaba su cara como si fuera vidrio que cae al suelo y se vuelve polvo — Si lo desarmamos no podrá reconstruirse —

— Te tomo la palabra — Con poderosos golpes comienza a castigar a Dan pero este con su energía de fantasma se vuelve intangible haciendo que ella lo pase de largo y cuando se materializa atraviesa su mano en el cuerpo de piedra pero Sam lo toma de la mano y lo empuja adelante para darle un cabezazo tan potente que agrietaba la cara de Dan , la parte de la cara de carne empezaba a doler , con su vision atraviesa la cabeza de la armadura de piedra revelando a Sam quien la estaba manejando — Danny estoy en aprietos —

— Lo se — Danny usa su lamento para sacar de encima a Dan quien resistía con fuerza mientras que Dazz lanzaba sus rayos fantasmas — Demonios , no podemos contenerlo mucho tiempo — Los tres atacan contra Dan quien se cubría con su brazo de carne y el otro de energía que se empieza a deshacer pero necesitaban mas poder para poder destruir a la creación — Demonios , ya casi no puedo pelear —

— Lo se pero no tengo intenciones de dejar que el gane — La Wicca sale corriendo con su armadura pero se da cuenta de que Dan estaba tirado en el suelo pero cuando se levanta a gran velocidad lanza un rayo fantasma que destruye la armadura de Sam haciendo que ella salga expulsada mientras la armadura se destruía — Es imposible , le dimos con todo lo que teníamos —

— Aun... Me quedan... Suficientes energías para acabar con tres cucarachas — Dan reconstruye su cola y su brazo pero este era similar a un esqueleto — Parece que no puedo regenerar mi cuerpo completamente —

— Sam , es verdad , debemos seguir atacando a Dan — Los tres lo envuelven en llamas con tantos golpes certeros mientras que Dan retrocedía y su cola se deshacía producto de los ataques — Tengo una idea para debilitarlo — Danny sale volando a gran velocidad pero se vuelve intangible atravesando el cuerpo de Dan y lo toma de la cola con sus manos que mostraban unas chispas verdes — ¡ Descarga ...Fantasmagórica ! — La electricidad comienza a subir por el cuerpo de Dan dejándolo de brazos en el suelo mientras las femeninas atacaban con todo lo que tenían pero Dan se logra poner de pie y con su cola aplastar a Danny por lo que Dazz salta a su padre atrapando su cuerpo — No hay nada que pueda detenerlo —

— Todo tiene una debilidad , incluso el ...— Dazz comienza a mirar entre los escombros para ver el termo Fenton para tomarlo en sus manos y ver varios botones y empieza a apretar al azar hasta que activa el termo — Veamos como se ve en contra de nosotros sin su energía — La chica de tiara celeste empieza a absorber a Dan quien voltea para ver como su energía era absorbida por el termo Fenton , el tamaño de Dan comienza a disminuir pero con un rayo ataca destruyendo el termo pero en su interior su corazón comienza latir y de su cuerpo sale una masa verde haciendo que Dan se debilite mas aun — Lamento si te hice destruir a Crinitos que estaba en este termo —

— Aun tengo el poder necesario — Este sale a toda velocidad para enredar su cola en el cuerpo de Dazz pero Danny le da varios golpes y con sus manos lanza varios rayos mientras Sam ayudaba a su hija quien usa la punta de sus dedos para clavarlos en la cola de Dan quien la expulsa — Insolente , son insectos comparado conmigo —

— Es imposible , te destruimos en el presente y te destruimos ahora —

— ¿ No lo entiendes verdad ? — El Dan del futuro desciende su masa muscular para mirar al Danny del presente — Yo soy el Crinitos del presente alterno de la linea temporal — Danny no entendía lo que decía — Veras , cuando vi que tu y el dios de los fantasmas me mataban en tu linea de tiempo , decidí usar el infimapa para crear una tangente en la linea del tiempo tuya , tu hija , tu esposa y tu vida todo fue una ilusión , en tu linea no sabes si estarás con Sam pero en nuestra linea lo estas — Danny estaba alterado por las palabras — Todo lo que vez es solo un mundo paralelo — Con gran furia ataca a Dan quien lo quita de su camino con un rayo fantasma pero las dos femeninas lo atacan al mismo tiempo pero este solo le lanza varios rayos que ellas esquivan y con una serie de puñetazos los atrapa y las azota en el suelo — En este mundo ustedes desaparecen y me asegurare de que en su mundo desaparezcan también — Danny le lanza varias bolas de hielo con energía fantasma — Se que eres tenaz , pero es hora de que los humanos desaparezcan — Dan se eleva a los cielos con sus alas de energías por los cielos mientras su cuerpo hacia mover varias luces de que giraban en su cuerpo , de color rojo con una órbita negra y en sus manos tenia una bola de energía fantasmal — Es la hora de la purificación —

— ¡ NO ! ¡ ESPERA , NO LO HAGAS ! —

—JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA , Es un poco tarde para suplicar — Dan estaba en lo mas alto mientras las personas de Amity Park lloraban y suplicaban al cielo para salvarlos pero Danny comienza a temblar y ve como Dan se multiplicaba — Es la hora de la purificación —

— Si haces eso ... Morirás — Danny estaba advirtiendo sobre la habilidad suicida de alguien que la usaba la primera vez el ataque suicida — Ese estúpido se planea suicidar — Sam lo mira extrañado por el ataque que el planeaba usar — Sam no creas que fui tan estúpido de usarlo sin practicarla

 _Flash Back_

Danny había visto el destello fantasmagórico quedando fascinado por el gran ataque , mientras que va a ver a Reloj para volver a ver el destello quedando impresionado como la primera vez — La Sam del futuro me dijo que era una técnica suicida —

— Si es cierto , tuviste que entrenarla muchas veces para no dañarte — Reloj le muestra en su esfera de cristal como Danny solo tenia poderes mínimos para reforzar su cuerpo que contuviera la energía de una bomba de 3 kilo tones por lo que se entrenaba con pequeñas cargas que no destruirían ni un dormitorio — Vaya que eres talentoso , cuando haya pasado un mes descongelare el tiempo para que no pase nada — Las pequeñas esferas de energía que eran muy débiles para lastimar a alguien , los dos meses pasaron ya que le tomo mucho tiempo a Danny controlar tanta energia — Bueno , supongo que volvere a conectar el tiempo —

— Si , me costo pero por fin lo controle ... Gracias Reloj — Danny se despide mientras que el tiempo volvia a correr para que todo pasara normal como antes

 _Fin del Flash Back_

— ¿ Enserio ? ¿ Cuando paso eso ? —

— Fue en la primera parte de la trilogía en después del capitulo La Paradoja del tiempo V La Salvación y antes del capitulo de el Sicario —

— ¿ Enserio ? — Sam sacude su cabeza varias veces pero no le importa lo que paso — ¿ Quieres decir que si ese idiota tiene el poder de una bomba atómica ? —

— Es capaz de borrar la tierra del universo — Danny no sabia que hacer para evitar que Dan explotara en mil pedazos ya que si se acercaba corría riesgo que el detonara en cientos de pedazos — En lo personal se me debería ocurrir algo pero no se me ocurre nada —

— Danny no es tiempo para tus payasadas , se supone que tu debes tener algún plan — Danny trataba de pensar mientras que las copias de Dan empezaban a mostrar el brillo a punto de detonar — ¡ Danny ! —

 **Continuara**


	14. La Extinción parte II

**Extinción** **Parte II**

Dan estaba concentrado , el aire fantasma se había vuelto roja y el aire en si se sentía pesado , el calor era tan grande que empezaba a rajar el suelo , Danny no podía concentrarse por que el sudor le cegaba los ojos , del aire estaba incendiándose — ¿ Que puedo hacer ? ¿ Como detener a alguien que puede puede detonar como una bomba nuclear ? — Sam y Dazz se resignan por lo que deciden abrazarse mientras cerraban los ojos esperando el final , Danny quien sentia el miedo correr por sus venas escuchaba las carcajadas de Dan quien se burlaba de ellos — Piensa ... Piensa Danny piensa —

 _Flash Back_

En la escuela Hasper , Danny había presentado su examen de física la cual había reprobado como dos veces , el ve como los cálculos estaban mal calculados y desordenados — Sr Fenton si quiere entrar a una universidad decente le recomiendo que se ponga a estudiar las clases de física y de química básica —

— Sr Lancer , no quiero seguir con esto , fracase dos veces y no creo que esto sea la gran cosa —

El maestro simplemente se acerca al pizarron mientras que tomaba su tiza color rojo — Supongamos que esto es un átomo — El maestro hace un circulo y dibuja varias órbitas en el — Cuando los electrones comienzan a girar con gran velocidad , el átomo comienza a calentarse y todo a una velocidad mas allá de la luz — Con una tiza color azul comienza a dibujar bolitas en las órbitas — Cuando un átomo se divide es capaz de generar una gran cantidad de energía , es por eso que los elementos en una bomba son destruidos —

— Osea que la bomba atómica se llama atómica por que tiene átomos —

— Inteligente deducción Sr Fenton — El coloca una formula en el pizarron mientras que seguía explicando — Vera cuando la energía a nivel sub atómico se divide es capaz de crear un calor similar a nivel de 5000 grados que es capaz de incendiar la atmósfera terrestre —

— ¿ Y por que no se destruyo el planeta cuando destruyeron Hiroshima ?—

— La energía es poderosa pero se enfría rápidamente por eso se necesita mas materia para crear mas energía pero esta es limitada aunque poderosa —

— Entiendo ...— Danny estaba escribiendo en su cuaderno las formulas — ¿ Como evitaría que algo tan estúpido pase ? —

— Simple , la energía va calentando a medida que los electrones generan energía — El saca un modelo de su escritorio que parecía ser una partícula — La esfera roja representa al proton , la esfera azul al neutro y el verde el electrón — Con su mano comenzó a girar los electrones — Los protones tenían carga positivas , los electrones carga negativa y los neutrones no tienen carga — Cuando los electrones comienzan a girar a gran velocidad van calentando los protones y electrones hasta que los dos se dividen —

— Entonces , el electron es como el cuerpo humano, si lo enfrías no puede moverse y no generar energía —

— Muy bien Sr Fenton — El detiene el modelo mientras tenia una cara mas amargada — ¿ Ve lo que consigue cuando no se queda dormido en mis clases ? —

— Si eso veo —

 _Fin de Flash Back_

Danny abre los ojos para ver a su novia y a su hija — Sam necesitamos congelar a Dan — Ella sonríe mientras que suelta delicadamente a su hija — Recuerdame darle las gracias a Lancer — Danny sale volando a gran velocidad para dejar ver sus ojos color celeste para usar sus poderes de hielo y comenzar a atacar a las copias de Dan quien estaba sorprendido por las decisiones de Danny quien lanzaba sus rayos de hielo pero Dan no se daba por vencido pero cuando las copias desaparecen dejando solo al ser original quien cada vez mas se volvía mas y mas fuerte por la emanación del poder — No te dejare —

— Es demasiado tarde para detenerme chico — Las llamas comenzaron a brotar de la piel de Dan pero Danny junta sus manos para atacar con la crioginesis para tratar de enfriar al Danny del futuro pero el aura fantasmal de Dan resistía los ataques del chico fantasma a lo que Sam usa sus poderes para bañar con las aguas negras al enemigo y el agua helada trataba de enfriar el cuerpo de Dan — No ... Ustedes no pueden vencerme ... Soy un ser muy poderoso ... Soy el castigador de los que pecaron ... Soy el salvador de este mundo —

— No te necesitamos , podemos manejarnos solos — Con todo su poder congela a Dan quien con sus manos comienza a calentar el hielo mientras que Danny trataba de congelar y enfriar a Dan pero este suelta una sonrisa y con una gran ira comienza a empujar el hielo que empieza a quebrarse pero no cedían pero con una gran explosión destruye la tumba de hielo de Danny que sale volando contra el suelo para quedar tirado junto a Dazz quien corre para ayudar a su padre pero cuando voltea Sam luchaba con fuerza pero es expulsada contra el suelo para ver que Dan estaba a punto de detonar , los tres salieron volando para refugiarse de la explosión

— Jajajajajajajaja , No tienen a donde huir , este mundo debe caer ... Todo el sistema solar y la galaxia sera destruido — Dan comienza a quemarse en unas llamas rojas y negras que se veía a varias millas y un pilar de fuego comienza a quemar el mar de aguas negras , los vientos esparcían las llamas y con un gran grito , Dan comienza a quemarse vivo hasta crear una explosión que comienza a consumir todo a su paso , Danny , Sam y Dazz estaban atrapados pero Reloj y el dios de los fantasmas aparecen en una burbuja color verde

— Tiempo fuera — Todo queda congelado para que el dios baje a la tierra para ver como la onda de energía estaba generando calor extremo , el dios comienza a caminar por medio de la onda como si nada , las distancias se acortaban mientras que llega a ver solo un destello de luz , el ser divino sale volando para llegar a la burbuja y sin palabras le niega con la cabeza — Bueno ... Comencemos de nuevo — El fantasma del tiempo aprieta su reloj y la onda comienza a deshacer todo a su paso , los tres veían como los edificios y gente se hacían polvo y cenizas , El dios usa su mano para mover la burbuja y salir del planeta para ver como este se volvía una bola de fuego que explota llevándose a Mercurio , Venus , Marte y parte de Jupiter — Parece que ese maldito tenia todo bien planeado pero no se si lo planeo desde un principio —

— Reloj ... Este tonto no tuvo ninguna oportunidad a pesar de haberlo debilitado — Los tres miraron al dios de los fantasmas quien estaba de brazos cruzados y mirada seria

— ¿ Que esperaba que hiciera ? —

— Debiste eliminarlo — El dios vio la mirada de asombro de Danny — Ese es tu problema por que si hubieras destruido a Dan con tu destello fantasmagórico lo hubieras acabado de una vez — Sam lo mira con sorpresa mientras el dios se contemplaba con la destrucción de las estrellas — ¿ Que ? ¿ Acaso creías que el uso todo su potencial en ese ataque contra Dan ? — El dios levanta su mano para que ella vea un espejo envuelto en llama fantasmales para ver como Danny tenia a Dan envuelto en las luces fantasmales — Mira esto , el poder que emanaba pudo destruir a Dan por completo pero tu benignidad te costo varias miles de millones de vidas —

— El no es un asesino , no es justo que esto termine así —

— No se trata de ser justo o no — El dios aprieta su puño destruyendo el espejo — Se trata de hacer lo correcto por el bien de los demás —

— ¿ Y POR QUE NO NOS AYUDASTE CUANDO LO NESECITABAMOS ? — Sam estaba al borde del llanto mientras Dazz estaba en shock mientras una lagrima se resbalaba de su cara , en su mente había el grito de millones suplicando piedad pero lo único que recibieron fue una onda de calor que los volvió cenizas — ¿ Por que no nos dejaste morir en la explosión ? —

— No ... — Danny apretaba su puño mientras que fijaba su mente en la risa de Dan quien estaba escuchando a carcajadas mientras que una sombra de color negro con aura roja se reía , la masa deforme que tenia unos dedos como garras se reía mientras en su cara se formaba una cara siniestra — Es hora de hacer lo que debí hacer —

— Pierdes tu tiempo — Danny lo mira con sorpresa mientras que Sam sangraba de su hombro derecho — Gastaste todo tu poder en esa pelea y no puedes sobrevivir en el espacio — El dios se vuelve intangible para salir de la burbuja y salir volando de manera firme contra Dan quien no era mas que una sombra — Haz existido durante mucho tiempo — Dan no expresaba palabra solo usaba sus rayos contra el dios quien ni se movía ya que la energía fantasma se desviaba al golpear su cuerpo , este con toda la seriedad de su cara lleva su mano hacia atrás mientras Dan se reía a carcajadas — Te extinguirás — El dios abre su mano para ver una bola de energía fantasma , el dios la lanza pero en su camino destruyo escombro y estrellas hasta golpear el pecho de Dan quien da un grito de dolor para envolver su colosal cuerpo en llamas y desapareciendo a Dan quien había desaparecido de la existencia , Dazz estaba asombrado por el poder colosal del dios de los fantasmas — Si no me hubiera echo cargo de este ser , ustedes hubieran fracasado de nuevo — El dios se vuelve intangible para entrar a la burbuja — Espero que hagan algo coherente con sus vidas — Danny mira los planetas destruidos mientras que el dios se cruza de brazos para levantar la mano derecha extendiendo su palma abre un portal fantasma dejando ver parte de la zona fantasma — Ven Reloj , volvamos a casa — Los dos ven a la niña quien había perdido todo por lo que decide apiadarse de ella — ¿ Quieres venir conmigo niña ? — Dazz estaba sorprendida con lagrimas en los ojos la niña toma la mano del dios de los fantasmas para caminar hacia el portal fantasma pero Danny los detiene

— ¡ Esperen ! — Danny y Sam abrazan a la niña — ¿ Por que no vienes con nosotros ? Puedes quedarte con nosotros en Amity Park —

— No puede — Reloj usa sus poderes para separar a la familia — Si alguien del futuro se queda en el pasado o en el presente , puede decir , revelar o hacer algo que altere el futuro en si mismo — El dios la toma de la muñeca para llevarse a la niña a la zona fantasma — No te preocupes , sera entrenada por el mismísimo dios de los fantasmas —

— Reloj espera — Los tres se detienen en seco para mirar a Danny completamente serio — Entonces alteraremos el futuro — El dios y el fantasma del tiempo lo miran con la ceja levantada — Se me ocurrio una idea para recuperar la tierra de una vez —

— Si regreso en el tiempo no podrás contra Dan y no es responsabilidad de una deidad detener a un mortal — El fantasma apaga una imagen de la tierra destruida y la tierra sana — Si no pudiste acabar con el con esa cantidad de energía ¿ Por que crees que podrás derrotarlo con el 10% de energía que tienes o menos ? — El fantasma de capa morada mira a Sam y a Dazz — Y no creo que la hechicera pudiera luchar con el brazo lastimado y tu hija con un agotamiento extremo —

— Tienes razón — Danny sonríe y vuelve hacer subir y bajar varios anillos de luz que lo curan de sus heridas — Volveremos al pasado y evitar que Crinitos se apodere de mi cuerpo — El chico fantasma estaba un poco mas reconstruido de energía pero no por mucho — No tengo toda mi energia , de echo es como una especie de energia auxiliar pero creo que con la mitad de mi poder podre derrotar a Crinitos —

— No ...— El dios toma frente a Danny — Debes matar a Crinitos para que no altere el futuro , Crinitos debe morir — Danny mira al espacio donde solia estar la tierra y con sus puños cerrados cierra los ojos y acepta la verdad , debería no solo derrotar a Crinitos sino debería eliminarlo para que su hija y su familia viva en paz — Es tu decision , vive o muere —

— Aquí no hay opción , dedo hacer lo que debo hacer para salvar el futuro —

 **Continuara**


	15. El Fin de la Cruzada

**El Fin de la Cruzada**

Reloj mira al dios de los fantasmas quien estaba serio pero con una sonrisa siniestra da la orden por lo que el fantasma del tiempo mueve su báculo para que los tres vean como los 20 años de asedio de Dan Phantom , con gran ira se prepara para pelear y los dos aterrizan en la calle aislada de invierno pero ve la hermosa casa pequeña pero preciosa de color blanco y con una puerta de madera color verde claro , unas ventanas a los lados y la clásica reja de madera a la altura de la cintura , Danny y Sam ven la luz de la ventana derecha superior por lo que se acercan a ver al Danny del futuro quien revisaba unos papeles , los dos ven como eran del nuevo transbordador que el pilotearía — Vaya parece que tienes talento para pilotear — Tras ver a las sombras como una mujer muy curvilínea , una melena muy larga sedosa y unos labios de color morado muy atractivos , unos ojos índigos muy oscuro — ¿ Que ? ¿ Esa soy yo ? — La joven se da cuenta de que llevaba un fondo muy transparente por lo que le tapa los ojos a Danny quien tenia una sonrisa en su cara — Oye , no seas mirón —

— Teóricamente eres tu — Los dos bajaron al patio principal para ver como las luces se apagaron — ¿ Cuanto tenemos que esperar ? — Una sombra aparece entre los tejados , Danny toma a Sam para volverla invisible , cuando ven que la sombra no era mas que un gato , el dios estaba parado sobre un tejado mientras Reloj flotaba a su lado y Dazz sentada a su lado derecho mientras hamacaba los pies

— ¿ Por que querías que vaya contigo ? — El dios no dijo nada solo estaba serio mientras que ella aun estaba confundida por la actitud de su acompañante — Amm , oye ¿ estas despierto ? —

— Te recomiendo guardar silencio niña — Ella mira al fantasma del tiempo quien estaba de brazos cruzados — Tal vez no lo sepas pero en este tiempo tu padre tiene sentidos desarrollados y puede oír tu voz — Los tres seguían esperando a que Crinitos llegara a aparecer , peor Dazz estaba un poco inquieta , en su interior sentía una gran presión en su estomago pero no se despegaba de el

— Vete — La niña ve al dios quien estaba muy serio pero no hizo mas pregunta que salio volando hasta llegar al suelo y comenzar a caminar para ver su casa y acercarse a escuchar la voz de sus padre — Solo un poco mas —

— Danny , no puedo creer que los de mudanzas extraviaran mis libros — El de ojos azules suelta una sonrisa y la abraza por la espalda besando la nuca de la mujer que tanto amaba — Es por eso que odio mudarme tan seguido —

— Lo se Sam , lo se ... Se que es un poco duro pero la venta de tus libros pronto terminara y podremos quedarnos por un poco mas de tiempo — Los dos se abrazaron y se empezaron a besar mientras que ella le estaba agradecida a su esposo por soportar tanto — Mira , tus libros son un éxito , deberías estar feliz —

— Lo se pero no puedo irme sola por que no puedo separarme de ti , de Samuel y de Dazz — La niña se quebró en llantos al escuchar y ver como su madre la amaba con fuerza y acariciaba una foto con su dedo indice — Danny quiero hacerte una pregunta —

— ¿ Dime Sam ? —

— Pues , Dazz esta en una especie de sueño por que ve como un futuro destruido — El de ojos azules se sienta en la cama asombrado por las afirmaciones de su esposa — ¿ Como una niña de 4 años puede dibujar un mundo destruido ? —

— En otras circunstancias te diría que es solo por la televisión pero con lo que hemos pasado vigilare a Dazz — El se levanta y la niña pasa a la otra ventana para ver como ella dormía con un oso blanco de peluche con un moño rojo con cuadros dorados , sus sabanas rosadas la cubrían y ella estaba dormida abrazando a su oso , a unos pocos metros estaba la cama de su hermano quien dormía tranquilamente por lo que Danny se acerca a su hija para ver como su padre la besaba en la frente a lo que ella suelta un lamento mientras se deslizaba por la pared de madera mientras lloraba en silencio al recordar esa bella escena — Descansa princesa , te quiero mucho — Los ojos de Dazz se volvieron fantasmales y sale volando para aterrizar junto al dios de los fantasmas y secarse una lagrima con su manga

— Que empiece el show — Una sombra con una capa celeste saltaba entre los tejados pero se detiene para comenzar a caminar como un insecto , Dazz trata de salir volando pero la voz del dios la detiene — ¿ Que demonios crees que estas haciendo ? — La niña se queda quieta mientras ve como Crinitos saca el cazador de sueños Fenton de su capa — Listo , estas son las pruebas que necesitamos —

Danny ve como el se mete en la casa por lo que decide volverse intangible para entrar en la casa y ver como Crinitos sacaba el aparato y el volviéndose intangible lo atrapa de la cintura para llevárselo fuera de la casa — ¿ Que ? Es imposible que estés aquí —

— Nada es imposible — Con su mano lo levanta y lo golpea de un puñetazo — No dejare que destruyas el mundo — Crinitos se empezó a reír en voz baja y luego fue subiendo el tono de la risa que fue mas maliciosa — ¿ De que demonios te ríes ? —

— ¿ Así que mi deseo se volvió realidad eh ? — El ser de melena blanca ve como Danny estaba serio y este extiende su mano derecha para que su aura forme su hoja listo para atacar — ¿ Quien diría que podrías descubrir mi plan ? Después de tanto tiempo que eh estado volviéndome mas fuerte jamas te pude alcanzar pero ...— Crinitos trata de tomar el cazador de sueños pero no lo encontraba

— ¿ Buscabas esto ? — Sam lo toma con sus manos y lo destruye de un rodillazo partiendo el aparato en dos , Crinitos comienza a reírse pero ella sale volando para golpearlo pero el usa su espada para atacar a la hechicera quien detiene el corte y Danny lo golpea en la cara arrastrando su cuerpo contra la calle , el se levanta para ver como las enredaderas lo toman y el las corta con su energía liberándose — Danny si usas un ataque poderoso despertaras a ellos ... Bueno a nosotros ... Bueno ya entendiste — El chico fantasma sale volando para tomarlo de los hombros y al elevarlo lo golpea en la cabeza con un golpe de martillo haciendo que el ser de melena blanca quien se levanta enfadado para lanzar un rayo de hielo congelando el brazo de Danny quien lo rompe con un puñetazo para ver como Crinitos se acercaba con su espada pero en un golpe en la cara le rompe dos vertebras a Crinitos este se asusta y retrocede pero ve como el se toma la cabeza y la ajusta hasta escuchar el tronido

— ja ja ja ja ja ¿ Olvidas que soy inmortal ? — Danny se habia olvidado de ese detalle por lo que el se acerca con su espada para atacar al chico fantasma pero recibe dos bolas de fuego en la espalda , al voltear , Danny lo patea en la cara y lo arroja al suelo pero este cae de pie y con su espada color celeste crea una onda que Danny esquiva y le responde con un rayo fantasma que le destruye la espada haciendo que el lo mire con gran ira — No importa ...— El crea su aura para que esta se junte en su mano derecha — Aun hay mas de donde vino este — Sam aparece por detrás y lo atrapa por el cuello pero el le da varios codazos en las costillas y Danny aparece por delante para golpearlo con un puñetazo y ver como este comenzaba a sangrar — Ahora es mi turno — Crinitos le da un cabezazo a Danny y con un giro toma a Sam colocándole la espada en la garganta apretando al cortar la suave piel — Mueve y le rebano el cuello —

— No cuentes con eso — Los dos voltearon pero el puñetazo de Dazz quien estaba enfadada le arranca el brazo de un solo puñetazo haciendo retroceder a Crinitos quien se sostenía la herida pero este se empieza a reír , en su presencia una especie de niebla color celeste sale de su herida formando otro brazo con otra espada de energía — Tu destruiste todo , mi familia , mis amigos ... Todo — Ella con lagrimas en los ojos cierra sus puños para escuchar la risa del ser de melena blanca por lo que lo ataca con sus rayos fantasma lo atraviesa el estomago pero este no cae para empezar reírse — Maldito ...—

— Ja ja ja ja ja ja ja — Crinitos le ataca con visión congelante pero ella se suelta del hielo para lanzar un rayo contra Crinitos quien se cubre con su espada — Veo que todos mis planes salieron a la perfección — Crinitos apagan su espada dejando a Dazz sorprendida y asustada , ese comienza a transformarse como su fuera una serpiente — Ahora bien , no puedo dejar que cambien el tiempo — Sus piernas se volvieron una cola de serpiente pero la mitad de arriba estaba igual y con una gran sonrisa se desliza hasta donde estaba la joven de tiara celeste — No puedo dejar que sigan fastidiando —

— No creas que eres el único que aprendió de los viajes en el tiempo — Crinitos estaba sorprendido por la sonrisa de Dazz quien se truena el cuello y afloja las manos — Se que eres inmortal y dominaste el mundo pero lo que no sabes es que tu te moriste cuando alcanzaste el máximo poder —

—¡¿ Que ?! — El ser de hielo no podía creer lo que decía la niña — Ya veo , con que consiguieron derrotarme —

— Fue el dios de los fantasmas — Este estaba confundido por recordar como el había sido destruido por la técnica mortal mas poderosa del dios — Yo lo vi , como tu destruiste todo y el te destruyo a ti — Crinitos se enfada y sus ojos se volvieron celestes creando una gran hoja con su mano derecha acercándose a Dazz quien estaba riéndose mientras lloraba — Oye por cierto ¿ sabes cual es la mejor parte ? —

— ¿ Cual ? —

— Que se aprenden muchas cosas en el viaje por el tiempo — Para la sorpresa de los tres , Dazz lleva su mano derecha hacia atrás cargando una bola de energía fantasma del tamaño de una manzana o de una naranja — Y también aprendí que para destruirte , debo volverte polvo — La joven de melena blanca lanza la energía contra Crinitos que trata de retroceder pero al ver como la masa de energía golpea su pecho adentrándose en su cuerpo pero un destello comienza a deshacer el cuerpo del ser de hielo quien da un grito de dolor para volverlo simplemente arena pero de color ceniza

— Debo admitir que eres la primera mortal que logra copiar una habilidad divina — El dios ve la espada de Crinitos que se apagaba para siempre — Absténganse a las consecuencias —

— ¿ Que ? — Dazz comenzó a sentir como se sentía mareada como si su cabeza diera vuelta y cae al suelo sin poder moverse , pero cuando Danny la toma de su cuerpo la mira a los ojos — ¿ Que te sucede ? —

— Por eso se la quería llevar con el , para salvarla — Los dos padres ven como Dazz se hunde en una luz y desaparece en frente de sus ojos dejando caer gotas de luz — Al acabar con Crinitos , sus poderes no aparecieron por la necesidad de salvar a la humanidad , por eso Dazzmin no tiene lugar en la linea de tiempo —

— Debemos volver en el tiempo —

— ¡ No ! — El dios crea un portal fantasma a la época actual — Ya han jugado demasiado en los viajes del tiempo y ahora volverán al año 2017 — El dios usa sus poderes para envolver en un aura color verde agua a los dos y los arroja al portal de la época actual — Reloj , cierra esta linea de tiempo — El fantasma obedece a su padre y con su reloj comienza a hacer correr la linea de tiempo reparando la ruptura de las tangentes creadas por Crinitos

Danny ve como el portal estaba cerrado y al ver a su novia que lloraba en el suelo pero el la abraza con fuerza mientras sentía pena por la muerte de su hija

— ¿ Es el fin Danny ? ¿ Es el fin de la historia ? —

— No creo Sam , creo que aun queda un capitulo mas en esta linea de tiempo —

 **Continuara**


	16. Un nuevo capitulo

**Un nuevo capitulo**

Las campanas sonaban , mientras que Danny se acercaba conduciendo por que ya era un poco tarde , sus ropas eran simples pantalones azules , zapatos comunes y una camisa blanca pero debía llegar a las 5 PM pero eso no le impedía el avance mientras que Danny miraba que solo le faltaban 20 minutos pero el se transforma en fantasma y comienza a volar para llegar a una especie de iglesia muy bien arreglada , al llegar se vuelve humano mientras que ve a su hermana con tono serio — Danny ¿ tienes idea de la hora que es ? —

— No es mi culpa , había mucho transito — Danny se quita la camisa para ponerse una mas limpia , una corbata negra y un saco muy fino — Ademas de que tuvimos muchos problemas con el transbordador — Danny se cambia los pantalones y se coloca una faja roja en la cintura — Los muchachos casi descubren mis poderes fantasmas —

— Danny , te felicito por salvar a tus amigos pero incluso Tucker llego antes que tu — El la mira extrañado con la ceja levantada y su mano aun tratando de abotonar su manga — ¿ Que ? Solo por que Tucker no estuvo en la historia no quiere decir que faltaría hoy —

— Si , pero creo que no hubiera sido de ayuda contra Dan , después de todos era el ser mas poderoso ... Oh algo así para varear —

— Deja de decir tonterías — Ella moja sus manos en el agua de la fuente y trata de acomodar su peinado — Ademas solo tienes que hacer una ultima cosa y listo — Jazz con sus manos corta una rosa y la coloca en su traje dejándolo preparado — Listo , ve , ve por amor de dios , ve pronto —

— ¿ Quieres dejar de gritar ? Ya se que voy tarde pero tampoco es para tanto — Danny comienza a caminar por un pasillo para ver a la alfombra roja y caminar mientras escuchaba la marcha nupcial para ver como a sus espaldas una mujer con vestido blanco con manga larga y un ramo de flores blancas y un velo — Vaya , ya veo que este capitulo fue el mejor — Tras llegar le quita el velo a la mujer quien mostraba sus ojos índigos , sus labios pintados de azul mostraban una bella pero firme sonrisa y los dos se tomaron de la mano mirando al sacerdote

— Hermanos , estamos aquí reunidos para celebrar la unión de Daniel Fenton y Samantha Manson bajo la mirada piadosa de dios — Todos los presentes estaban contentos por la unión de la pareja , Tucker estaba con un traje negro y su sombrero de copa , Jazz llevaba un vestido color celeste agua — En este momento , nuestros hijos se unirán en sagrado matrimonio — La pareja estaba feliz mientras se tomaban de la mano — Daniel Fenton ¿ aceptas a Samantha Manson para amarla y respetarla , en la salud y la enfermedad , en la riqueza y la pobreza ... Hasta que la muerte los separe ? —

— Acepto —

— Samantha Manson ¿ Aceptas a Daniel Fenton como tu esposo para amarlo y respetarlo , en la riqueza y la pobreza , en la salud y la enfermedad ... Hasta que la muerte los separe ? —

— Acepto —

— Por el poder que me han dado los obispos y el papa que interviene por dios ... Los declaro , marido y mujer ... Ya puede besar ... A la novia ...— Los dos se empezaron a besar mientras que las dos familias y amigos aplaudían y les lanzaban arroz — Damas y caballeros , soy el primero en presentarles ... Al señor y la señora Fenton — Los dos comienzan a caminar por las alfombras mientras todos les tiraban arroz , Danny y Sam salen de la iglesia mientras que el joven de ojos azules ve hacia arriba como el fantasma del tiempo y el dios de los fantasmas los observaban pero algo le llamo la atención , Dazz quien llevaba una especie de traje similar al del dios y con sus ojos vidriosos sonreía y los saludaba

— ¿ Danny ? ¿ Te encuentras bien ? —

El ve de nuevo pero no había nada , los tres habían desaparecido como si nada — Por su puesto que estoy bien Sam , todo esta bien — Los dos suben a la limusina mientras todos aplaudían y la pareja se mira a los ojos mientras que Sam sonreía su cabeza se acomoda en su pecho — Empezara la nueva aventura —

El auto se perdía en la noche mientras que los tres fantasmas estaban observando la luna mientras que el dios deja caer sus brazos para irse — Es increíble como ellos ven todo lo bueno de la vida — El dios se da la vuelta para salir a la zona fantasma mientras lo seguia una chica con traje negro y melena blanca y una tiara celeste — ¿ Crees que haya mas aventuras ? —

— Ya saben lo que dicen ... Cuando termina una historia , empieza otra —

 **Fin**

Espero que les haya gustado y lamento si fue corta pero bueno pensare si hago otra historia


End file.
